It's too late, Sasuke
by Ex-NekoSavior
Summary: UPDATE: CHAPTER 6: Final Chapter: maaf kami tidak bisa menolongnya... MxM, this chaper MPreg, SasuNaru, COMPLETE! R N R please. . .
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: ©Masashi Kishi yang selalu bernuansa Straight dan Humor… Tapi selama Naruto dan Sasuke ditanganku akan selalu bernuansa Yaoi, Angst dan dendam kesumat antar sesama pemain Naruto

AUTHOR: Zha-chan aka Mei Zha

RATING: M… Kenapa yah??? Kurang tahu juga tiba-tiba hanya ingin menulis M gitu deh…

PAIRING: Yang jelas dengan sensasi Naruto dan Sasuke dengan nafsu dan keseluruhan Yaoi

WARNING: Explisit sex, rape, angst dan masih banyak lagi. Don't like don't read it. Warning was implosed that this fanfic had explicit sex, rape and Yaoi material.

----------------------------------------------------------

**-****Normal PoV-**

Kau tahu… Harusnya kamu tidak menikah dengan lelaki ini. Menikah dengannya hanya akan menambah beban dipundakmu. Setiap hari yang kau dapat hanya siksaan batin. Pria yang seharunya menjadi suamimu dan menjadi orang yang berikrar sehidup semati denganmu, kini telah berkhianat didepan matamu. Kau tidak bisa melawan karena ketidak-mampuanmu. Kau menghormatinya. Sangat menghormatinya sebagai suamimu. Kau selalu berharap ini semua berakhir, tapi berakhirnya hubungan suami-istri-palsumu akan menambah kesengsaraan bagi keluargamu. Ayahmu Minato adalah seseorang yang dulunya mendapat jabatan tertinggi ditempatnya bekerja. Dulu hidupmu berlinangan harta. Sampai suatu hari apa yang kau takutkan terjadi…

**FLASH BACK**

Hari itu kau pulang sekolah. Cuaca hari itu hujan dan suara petir disana-sini. Kau berlari karena takut dengan suara petir. Kau berusaha untuk tetap memertahankan keseimbangan tubuhmu dijalan yang licin karena terkena rembesan hujan.

Kau tiba dirumah…

"Tada---"

PRANGGG!!!

Kata-katamu terputus ketika kau mendengar suara vas terlempar kearah luar. Kau bisa melihat serpihan kaca itu bertebaran dilantai. Beberapa terlempar kearah kakimu. Kau penasaran dengan suara yang berisik itu. kau mendekatinya perlahan.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU TERJERAT HUTANG DAN AKAN DI PHK!?" wanita yang kau panggil "ibu" itu berteriak pada ayahmu

"Bagaimana bisa? BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BILANG!? Kamu yang membuatku menjadi begini! Seharusnya hutang-hutang itu adalah tanggunganmu! Kau membeli ini-itu tanpa berpikir apakah barang-barang itu berguna!" ayahmu membentak wanita itu. Wanita itu tersudut dan tidak bisa membela dirinya lagi

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menghasilkan uang lagi, aku akan berhenti menjadi istrimu!" katanya dan membuatmu tercengang

"Kau mau bercerai? Terserah! Aku sudah muak denganmu!" ayahmu berkata dan wanita itu berangsur keluar. Ketika ia mencapai pintu, ia melirik ke arahmu.

"Sedang apa kau!? Kau menguping!? Sungguh tidak sopan! Sikapmu sama seperti ibumu! Tukang menguping dan seorang PELACUR MURAHAN!" wanita itu berteriak padamu. Hatimu sangat sakit. Kau ingin menangis, tapi rasa sakitmu menghentikan air matamu

"Jangan sebut dia sebagai ANAK PELACUR MURAHAN!"

PLAKKK!!!

Kau menoleh dan melihat wanita itu tersungkur dilantai

"Setidaknya dia tidak mata duitan sepertimu! Sekarang pergi dari rumahku dan JANGAN KEMBALI!" ayahmu mengusirnya

Kau shock dan tidak bisa bergerak bahkan bernafas pun rasanya sulit. Kau ketakutan dan mulai menangis.

"Naruto… Maafkan ayah… Dalam seminggu ini… Kita akan pindah… Kau mengerti maksud ayah kan?"

Kau mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ayahmu mengelus kepalamu dengan lembut dan menatapmu dengan tatapan jangan-menangis-lagi

-----------------------------------------------------

Hari itu adalah ulang tahunmu yang ke 17 tahun. Terasa kelam karena tidak ada perayaan ulang tahun pelepasan anak-anak menjadi dewasa. Kau menatap nanar kealah jendela kamarmu yang tidak lebih kecil dari kamar mandimu dulu.

KREEEKKK…

Pintu kamar terbuka. Kau berbalik dan menatap sesosok orang yang kau punya saat ini

"Ayah?" katamu. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit ada keraguan

"Erm… Naruto… Ayah… Ingin berbicara… Masalah… Kontrak…" katanya sedikit ragu

"Eh? Apa itu??"

"Ini sangat susah untuk dijelaskan… Sabtu malam nanti ikutlah dengan ayah untuk menemui teman ayah… Dia… Yang akan membantu keuangan kita…" kata ayahmu dengan wajah sedih. Kau tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan ini. Kau penasaran dan mengangguk mantap.

--------------------------------------------------

"Silahkan duduk, Minato-kun…" seorang dengan tubuh tegap dengan rambut hitam mempersilahkan kami duduk

"Arigato…" ayahmu berucap dengan mata yang selalu mrunduk ke tanah seakan disana pemandangannya lebih menarik daripada yang dihadapannya

"Jadi… Bagaimana dengan kontraknya?" katanya dengan senyum licik

"Saya membawa orangnya… Anda bisa secara langsung melakukan negoisasi dengannya…" kata ayahmu

"Ayah…" kau memelas melihat ayahmu tampak lesu

"Apakah anda yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki?" tanyanya. Kamu mengangguk.

"Saya mempunyai kontrak kerja untukmu… Mohon dibaca…" katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah mep berisi tentang peraturan kotrak. Matamu terbelalak ketika melihat kalimat, "Surat perjanjian kontrak pernikahan Naruto Uzumaki dengan Sasuke Uchiha"

"Apa maksud semua ini!?" kau melempar map itu

"Naruto… Naruto ayah mohon… Hanya ini jalan satu-satunya untuk mendapatkan uang untuk meneruskan hidup kita dan membiayai semua utang-utang ayah… Ayah mohon terima kontrak ini…" ayahmu memohon sambil bersujud padamu

"Ayah! Apa ayah gila! Bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengan seorang lelaki!?" kau marah hebat pada saat itu

"Naruto ayah mohon! Atau ayah akan dihukum mati!" ayahmu menangis. Kau terdiam menatap ayahmu

"Hukum mati?" katamu dengan nada yang parau. Kau mulai mengeluarkan bulir-bulir Kristal dikedua matamu. Kau menahan sakit yang ada dihatimu.

"Jadi bagaimana, Naruto Uzumaki?" orang itu berkata dengan senyum yang sangat tidak kau sukai. Kau membenci itu, tapi kau lebih membenci jika ayahmu harus mati sia-sia hanya karena hutang. Kau mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sasuke… Kemari, nak…"

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna campuran antara hitam dan biru donker datang. Kau menatap pemuda itu. sungguh sangat tampan. Ia berdiri dihadapanmu.

"Sasuke… Ini calon istrimu… Dan pernikahanmu akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi…"

"H-hai… Aku Naruto…" kau menjulurkan tanganmu. Tidak ada jawaban atau balasan darinya. Nyalimu kecut dan kembali menyembunyikan tanganmu dibalik meja

"Ok… Jadi semua pihak telah setuju… Nah… Sekarang mari kita tinggalkan mereka…"

END FLASH-BACK

---------------------------------------------------

-AUTHOR PoV-

Naruto menangis disudut ruangan. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya didalam kedua kakinya yang kini terdapat rantai yang mengikat keduanya. Tubuhnya banyak terdapat luka memar dan lebam. Setiap hari, Naruto hanya mendapat siksaan fisik dari seseorang yang disebutnya "suami" itu. Kepalanya pusing akibat benturan dengan dinding. Sangat berat dan ia ingin tidur. Pandangannya mulai berkunang. Ia ingin tertidur. Tapi ia takut kalau-kalau suami-palsunya itu datang dengan membawa cambuk saat melihat ia tertidur. Ia tidak kuat dan akhirnya pingsan disudut yang selalu menjadi tempat tidurnya.

TBC……………………

Setelah dipikir-pikir… Ternyata panjang juga yahhh… He he he…


	2. Chapter 1: Sasuke Don't kiss me

**DISCLAIMER**: ©Masashi Kishimoto yang selalu bernuansa Straight dan Humor… Tapi selama Naruto dan Sasuke ditanganku akan selalu bernuansa Yaoi, Angst dan dendam kesumat antar sesama pemain Naruto

**AUTHOR**: Zha-chan aka Mei Zha

**RATING**: M… Chap ini Lemon-nya nggak muncul juga

**PAIRING**: Yang jelas dengan sensasi Naruto dan Sasuke dengan nafsu dan keseluruhan Yaoi

**WARNING**: Explisit sex, rape, angst dan masih banyak lagi. Don't like don't read it. Warning was implosed that this fanfic had explicit sex, rape and Yaoi material. Kan udah dikasi tau… Masih ngotot gw gampar neh!

**Note**: Yang bercetak tebal akan diberi penjelasan… (kalo gw inget ya…)

**CHAPTER: 1**

**--oooo000oooo****—**

**I'm hurt…**

**I've survive for you**

**But you never understand my feeling**

**You're always torture me…**

**You never try to forgive me…**

**I'm tired of all this…**

**I'm couldn't longer survive…**

**I surrender…**

**Let the god that determine our destiny…**

**--oooo000oooo—**

**-Naruto PoV-**

"Ugh…" aku terbangun ketika sebersit cahaya menembus jendela dan berakhir tepat dikedua mataku yang tertutup.

"Kau sudah bangun… Pemalas?" suara itu. Aku bergidik dan segera bangkit dari tidurku (atau pingsanku). Sasuke telah duduk disana dengan tatapan dingin dan menakutkan.

"S-S-Sasuke…" kataku terbata

BUAGHH!!!

"AUUU!!! U-uh… U-uh…" aku terbatuk ketika Sasuke memukul perutku. Pasti aku telah melakukan sesuatu sehingga dia marah.

"Sudah aku katakan untuk tidak memanggil namaku… Dasar… Pelacur…" katanya dengan nada jijik

"M-Maaf… Tuan…" kataku

"Tuan!? Sejak kapan aku menyuruhmu memanggilku tuan?!" katanya lalu menjambak rambutku

"AH! MAAF, MASTER!!!" aku berteriak sakit. Rasa pusingku kembali menghantuiku.

"Jadilah peliharaan yang baik…" Sasuke berkata sambil menciumku.

"J-jangan menciumku…" kataku setengah berbisik

"Memangnya siapa yang memutuskan? Akulah yang berkuasa!" kata Sasuke lalu menyerahkan sebotol susu dan sepiring nasi dengan ayam

"Makanlah sampai habis… Ingat saat aku kembali… Makanan ini harus habis…" katanya kemudian meninggalkanku. Aku menangis tertahan. Aku takut jika aku menjerit, Sasuke akan kembali dan memukulku lagi.

**--oooo000oooo—**

**-Sasuke PoV-**

Naruto…

Maafkan aku… Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu seperti ini. Tapi aku harus untuk membuktikan loyalitiku kepada keluarga Uchiha. Maaf Naruto kamu mesti menjadi orang itu. Ini adalah pilihan. Pilihan yang sulit. Maafkan aku… Mungkin kata maaf tidak akan bisa mengobati sakit hatimu terhadapku. Sebagai keluarga pembunuh bayaran aku harus menjalani test ini. Tuhan… Cepatlah akhiri ini secepatnya.

Aku mengintip ke kamar. Aku melihat Naruto menangis sambil melahap makanannya. Ia sedikit meringis ketika memasukkan sendok kedalam mulutnya. Ada beracak darah disendoknya. Naruto tampak memegangi bibirnya. Sepertinya sangat sakit sekali sampai-sampai ia mengakhiri makannya. Ia berhenti makan dan beralih pada susu yang aku berikan. Ia menyentuhnya tapi sesaat kamudian ia menaruhnya kembali dan memutuskan untuk tidak meminumnya.

"Ugh!!! Uhuk… Uhuk!!! Uuh… A-ayah… S-sakit…" Naruto menangis! Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menangis. Sejak pertama ia kubawa kesini, ia sudah mendapatkan siksaan fisik dari **Nii-chan**. Sungguh tragis.

**FLASH BACK**

"Oi… Sasuke… Inikah 'anak lelaki' dari Minato itu?" nii-chan berkata sambil melirik Naruto yang tampaknya masih shock atas pernikahan kami

"Manis juga…" nii-chan menyentuhnya

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Naruto berteriak membentak nii-chan. Nii-chan tampak marah dan ingin sekali memukul Naruto

"Nii-chan! Jangan! Dia urusanku! Bukan urusanmu! Urus saja istrimu itu!" kataku kasar

"Cih!" nii-chan tampak sangat kesal dan meninggalkan kami

"Naruto! Bawa barangmu dan masukkan ke dalam sana…" kataku menunjuk kamarku. Naruto mengangguk dan mengangkat barangnya.

"S-sasuke… B-bisakah aku bertemu ayahku untuk yang terakhir?" tanyanya

"Peraturan no.8. Pengantin dilarang berhubungan dengan dunia luar. Jika masih mengadakan kontak, kontrak dianggap batal…" kataku mengingatkan. Naruto tertunduk lesu dan masuk kedalam kamar.

**--oooo000oooo--**

"Naruto…"

"Ada apa, Sasuke…?"

"Erm… Begini…" aku ragu untuk berkata pada Naruto

"Ada apa?"

"Erm…"

"Kau terlalu lembut, **otouto**…! Sini biar aku ajarkan!" Nii-chan muncul dari belakangku. Aku terkejut ketika ia langsung berlari cepat kearah Naruto

"NII-CHAN!" teriakku

"AHH!!!" Naruto berteriak ketika rambut **blonde**-nya dijambak oleh Nii-chan

"NII-CHAN!" teriakku lagi. Tapi kali ini dia mengangkat jarinya yang berarti diamlah-aku-sedang-mengajarkanmu

"Sasuke kau bilang!? SASUKE!? JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILNYA DENGAN SASUKE! DIA ITU YANG BERSTATUS SUAMI-PALSUMU ITU HARUSNYA KAU PANGGIL DENGAN SEBUTAN MASTER! KAU MENGERTI!" Nii-chan berkata kemudian ia menarik kedua kaki Naruto

"UH! Apa-apaan ini!" Naruto memberontak. Tapi tenaganya bagaikan sebuah tenaga anak kecil bagi Nii-chan

"Percuma saja memberontak!" katanya kemudian mengikatkan rantai-rantai itu ke kedua kakinya

"…Gasp… S-sasuke…" mohonnya

BUAKKK!!!

"U-Uh!!! …OEKKK!!!" Naruto terbatuk dan kemudian memuntahkan isi perutnya diikuti dengan mengalirnya darah dari hidungnya

"Baru begitu saja sudah nosebleeding??" kata Nii-chan meremehkan

"NII-CHAN! KAU TERLALU KEJAM!" kataku

"Kau kira dulu aku tidak begitu?!" aku terdiam ketika Nii-chan berkata seperti itu. Benar saja… Perasaan kasihan kami harus kami hilangkan karena kami adalah Pembunuh Bayaran

"…"

"Shh… Sasu… Ke…" Naruto berkata terbata

"…"

"Sasuke… T-tolong aku…"

"Ingat Sasuke… Loyalitimu sedang dipertaruhkan. Siapa suruh kau berkhianat?!" kata Nii-chan

"Sasu… ARGGHHH!!!" Naruto berteriak dengan sangat kencang ketika aku menendang 'benda' miliknya dan berlanjut menendang rusuknya

"**Gomen nasai**… Naruto-chan…"

**END FLASH BACK**

**--oooo000ooo—**

**Forgive me, Naruto…**

**I never meant to hurt you**

**But, because this is the proof for royality**

**Be patient… Naruto…**

**Be patient… My Love…**

**--oooo000ooo--**

**-Author PoV-**

"_Selamat pagi… Berita pagi ini… Telah ditemukannya… bla… bla… bla…"_

Sasuke menonton tivi pagi itu. Tapi tatapan matanya sudah dapat terbaca kalau pikirannya sedang tidak ada disana. Matanya menuju tivi tapi pikirannya melayang ketempat lain. Naruto. Ya, nama itulah yang kini ada dipikirannya.

"S-SASUKE!!!" tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak dari dalam kamar. Sontak Sasuke langsung sadar dan berlari kearah kamar

"Naruto!" teriaknya ketika ia sampai dikamar. Ia melihat Naruto yang meringkuk memeluk perutnya. Dia menangis dan wajahnya memerah

"Naruto! Ada apa!?" Sasuke tampak khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto

"…gasp… Sakit… Perutku sakit sekali… Huu…" Naruto tampak sangat lemah.

"Perutmu? Apa kau sudah makan tadi!?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng.

"Perutku sakit sekali…. Aku tidak bisa menelan apapun… AAAUUUHHH!!!" Naruto mengerang. Tubhnya bergetar hebat. Suara paraunya menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar kesakitan.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke terlihat panic ketika Naruto terkulai lemas dan mulai tak sadarkan diri.

"Harus dibawa kerumah sakit…" Sasuke menggendong Naruto ala tuan pangeran menggendong putri.

"Mau kamu bawa kemana dia?" seseorang berkata dari belakang dan mengagetkan Sasuke.

"Nii-chan!" Sasuke tampak kaget dengan kehadiran Itachi

"Bukankah disurat kontrak sudah dijelaskan bahwa tidak akan ada yang berhubungan dengan orang luar?" kata Itachi dan membuat Sasuke terdiam mematung

"AAAHHH!!! S-SAKITTT!!! A-AYAH! T-TOLONG!!!" Naruto mengerang sekali lagi. Tapi kini erangannya benar-benar memilukan

"Naruto… Bersabarlah…" Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak

"SASUKE! Selangkah lagi kamu beranjak, anggap semuanya selesai dan berakhirlah dirimu!" Itachi mengancam

"Aku tidak perduli." Kata Sasuke kemudian berlari sambil menggendong Naruto yang sedari tadi terus-terusan mengerang kesakitan.

"SASUKE!" Itachi tampak sangat marah. Tetapi Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah itu dengan mobil miliknya

**--oooo000oooo--**

"U-Uhhh… S-sakit…" Naruto berkata lemah

"Tenang… Bertahanlah… Sebentar lagi kita sampai…" kata Sasuke

"Sakit sekali… Kumohon… Jangan pukuli aku lagi… A-aku sud… ah tidak… T-tahan… Hhah… Hhah…" kata Naruto terputus-putus

"Naruto…" Sasuke menatap iba pada Naruto. Lalu ia memegang kening Naruto

"Panas sekali…" ujarnya lalu menambah laju kendaraannya.

**--oooo000oooo--**

"Bagaimana, Dokter?"

"Secara kasus yang saya lihat sebelum-sebelumnya, ia mengalami **Iskemik**. Tapi setelah diteliti lebih lanjut,ia tidak mengalami hal Iskemik, Appendicitisataupun Hepatitis. Secara garis besar, mungkin ia mengalami **Irritable Bowel Syndrome (IBS)**."

"Apakah itu berbahaya…?" tanya Sasuke

"Dalam kasus ini, saya tidak berani mengatakan ini berbahaya atau tidak. Tapi, saya harap dia beristirahat dengan baik sampai pemberitahuan lebih lanjut." Tsunade berkata

"S-sasuke…" Naruto memanggil Sasuke

Srakkk…

Sasuke membuka tirai secara lembut. Ia mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto. Mata onyx-nya yang sebelumnya terlihat kasar, kini berubah menjadi tatapan yang teduh dan tenang.

"Sasuke… **Arigato… Gozaimasu…**" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lemah

"Naruto… **Gomen nasai**…" Sasuke berjalan menuju Naruto

"Eehh? S-Sasuke~ Kenapa menangis… AU!!!" Naruto berteriak ketika ia menggerakkan tubuhnya

"**Baka!! Bakabakashii!!** Jangan bergerak dulu!!" Sasuke terlihat panik

"Gomen nee~~" jawab Naruto lalu kembali merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur

"**Nokori. Yoriyokereba, watashitachi wa ie ni itte iru**…" Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto

"Jangan kemana-mana… Temani aku disini…" Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Jangan besar kepala… Setelah ini aku nggak akan menjamin tentang apa yang terjadi berikutnya padamu…" Sasuke berkata dengan terus memasang wajah _cool_ miliknya. Naruto tersenyum.

"**Soreha yoi… ***smiles **watashi no gawa noaru kagiri, watashi wa sonzoku suraru…" **Naruto tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya. Sasuke memandangi wajah pria didepannya. Sungguh sangat cantik. Dengan bulu mata yang tebal serta hidung mancung dan rambut blonde-nya, sangat cocok sekali dengannya. Wajah terlelapnya bagaikan putri tidur yang menunggu seorang pangeran mencium dan menyelamatkannya dari kutukan. Apakah Naruto akan semujur putri itu selama ia tinggal denganku?

**To Be Continue… aka Bersambung ke chapter 2… Wkwkwkwkwk…**

**Behind the Scene of It's too late, Sasuke…**

**Sasuke(S): **Baka! Baka! Baka! Authornya Baka!!!!

**Naruto(N):** Na na na na naaaa!!! Sasuke!! Jangan gunakan shuriken!!

**Zha (Z):** Naaaaaahhhhhhh!!! Sasuke-chan!!! Gomeeeennn!!!

S: Tidak ada maaf bagimu!!!

Z: Naru-kun!!!

N: Nggak ikut-ikut… Bang ramen porsi Jumbo!!

S: Jangan lari kau!!! Dasar author brengsek buat diriku menjadi antagonis!!

Z: Itu perintah Bp. Masashi!!

**Masashi (M)****:** Siapa yang nyuruh loe?? Bunuh aja dia Sasu-kun!!

Z: Kau jahat sekali pada wanita…

M: Kau yang jahat semaunya menghancurkan karya Straight milikku!!

**Setelahnya Zha yang tertangkap dibekep habis-habisan sama akang Sasuke. Masashi sebagai provokator akhirnya makan berdua dengan Naruto.**

Z: MASASHI!!! GW SUMPAHIN DI CHAPTER 2 LOE NGGAK AKAN MUNCUL!!

**Stupid dictionary****:**

**~Blonde**:

Rambut yang berwarna pirang

**~Gomen Nasai**:

Maafkan aku

**~Iskemik****: **

Peradangan usus

**~Irritable Bowel Syndrome****:**

Penyakit perut yang tidak diketahui penyebabnya

**~Arigato Gozaimasu****: **

Terima Kasih

**~Baka/Bakabakashii****: **

Bodoh! Bodoh sekali!

** Nokori. Yoriyokereba, watashitachi wa ie ni itte iru:**

Istirahatlah. Jika kau baikan, kita pulang

** Soreha yoi: **

tidak apa-apa

~**watashi no gawa noaru kagiri, watashi wa sonzoku suraru: **

selama ada kamu disampingku, aku akan bertahan


	3. Chapter 2: I Remember You

**Disclaimer:** |Masashi Kishimoto|

Kalau aku yang punya, namanya bukan Naruto, tapi Nyai Dasimah

**Cast:**

|Uzumaki Naruto|

|Uchiha Sasuke|

|Uchiha Itachi|

|Other cast|

**Author:**

|doRKy aNgeL's aka Mei|

**Rating:**

Untuk keamanan, pasti aku beri M… so… Underage don't read this

**WARNING**: Explisit sex, rape, angst dan masih banyak lagi. Don't like don't read it. Warning was implosed that this fanfic had explicit sex, rape and Yaoi material

**---oo000oo---**

**Kisah Sebelumnya:**

"J-jangan menciumku…"

"Memangnya siapa yang memutuskan? Akulah yang berkuasa!"

"S-SASUKE!!!"

"Naruto! Ada apa!?"

"…gasp… Sakit… Perutku sakit sekali… Huu…"

"Secara kasus yang saya lihat sebelum-sebelumnya, ia mengalami **Iskemik**. Tapi setelah diteliti lebih lanjut,ia tidak mengalami hal Iskemik, Appendicitisataupun Hepatitis. Secara garis besar, mungkin ia mengalami **Irritable Bowel Syndrome (IBS)**."

"Jangan besar kepala… Setelah ini aku nggak akan menjamin tentang apa yang terjadi berikutnya padamu…"

"**Soreha yoi… ***smiles **watashi no gawa noaru kagiri, watashi wa sonzoku suraru…"**

**---oo000oo---**

**CHAPTER 2: I Remember You**

_Kaze wa mou tsumetai keredo  
Natsukashii sora no nioi ga shitan da  
Hoomu kara umi ga mieru  
Kono basho de kimi wo sagashiteru_

_Kisetsu hazure no saafuboodo ni  
Ano natsu wa kitto ikiteru_

_Taiyou wa zutto oboete ita hazu sa  
Nee kikoeteru?_

_Namida wa misenai tte kimi wa sou itte  
Bokutachi wa futari te wo futta  
Sayonara wa iwanai dakara te wo futta  
Yuuyake ni kieta I remember you_

_Sabita gitaa kakaeru tabi ni  
Ano uta ga mune no oku wo tsukamu kedo  
Ima mo mada saenai hibi  
Kono basho de boku wa sugoshiteru_

_Dakedo omoun da dareka no tame ni  
Kitto bokura wa ikiteru_

_Taiyou ga kitto oshiete kuretan da  
Nee kikoeteru?_

_Namida wa misenai tte kimi wa sou itte  
Bokutachi wa futari te wo futta  
Sayonara wa iwanai dakara te wo futta  
Yuuyake ni kieta I remember you_

_Are kara no boku wa aikawarazu dakedo  
Hon no sukoshi jishin ga arun da yeah..._

_Namida wo koraeteru yakusoku dakara  
Dare yori mo tsuyoku naranakucha  
Sayonara wa iranai datte me wo tojite  
Sugu ni aeru I remember you_

_-YUI [I Remember You]_

SASUKE POV

**Who are you living for?  
**

Aku mengendarai mobilku dan melesat menuju rumahku sesekali kupandangi wajah tidur wajah cantik disebelahku. Mata _Sapphire_-nya tertutup. Rambut pirangnya sedikit mencuat. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Dadanya naik turun menandakan bahwa ia masih hidup.

"Sasuke… Jangan terus memandangiku seperti itu…" Naruto mengejutkanku

"Tidak… Tidak apa 'kan??" kataku sambil sedikit tertunduk karena aku yakin wajahku memerah saat ini

"Tidak apa… Sasuke… Boleh aku bertanya?" Naruto memandangku. Aku mengangguk menandakan silehkan-kau-boleh-bertanya-apa-saja

"Didalam hidup ini, untuk apa kau bertahan hidup?" Naruto melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" kataku sambil terus focus menyetir

"Tidak… Hanya ingin tahu…" katanya lalu menatap mata Onyx-ku

"Lalu… Kalau pertanyaan itu aku arahkan, apa yang akan kamu jawab?"

"Hm… Aku hidup ya… Aku selalu hidup untuk menolong ayahku. Aku tidak mau melihatnya menangis. Aku selalu mencoba tegar. Walaupun aku mungkin menangis. Pernah suatu hari aku menangis, tertunduk dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku dijahili teman sekelasku. Katanya aku ini anak haram. Selalu begitu. Walaupun aku selalu dekat dengan keputusasaan. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat itu... tapi setiap kali aku memikirkan ayah yang akan sedih, aku mulai semangat kembali. Karena itu, aku akan selalu hidup untuk ayah…" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Untuk ayah… Untuk ayah…"

Apakah aku bisa seperti itu? Hidup untuk ayah dan Itachi-niisan? Bisakah aku? Hidup untuk ayah yang selalu memikirkan kekuasaan dan royaliti? Hidup untuk niisan yang selalu memikirkan statusnya dan selalu mengagung-agungkan dirinya? Bisakah aku hidup untuk orang-orang yang seperti itu?

"… Sasuke? Kau melamun??" tanyanya menghamburkan lamunanku

"A-ah… tidak… Bersiaplah… Sebentar lagi kita sampai…" Naruto mengangguk

**As you spend these gloomy days**

Seminggu setelah Naruto kembali, niisan melakukan hal-hal seperti biasanya. Bahkan kali ini lebih kejam. Ia sering sekali menendang bagian perut Naruto. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Setelah niisan puas, ia akan meninggalkan Naruto terbaring kesakitan disudut kamar.

"Naruto…" aku berjalan mendekatinya

"_Saat aku berjalan, aku mengambil jalan pintas dengan menyeberangi taman. Aku sudah tahu_ ..."

"Naruto…" aku menyentuh bahunya, mambalik badannya dan menatap wajahnya. Mata birunya mengeluarkan air mata dengan banyak kesedihan

"…_Bayangan membentang di atas tanah Bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk kebahagiaan_. _"Kita akan selalu bersama" Itu yang kau bilang ... "Bahkan ketika ada cinta, selalu ada Kesedihan di dekatnya, bersembunyi " kamu tertawa saat kamu berbicara."_

"Naruto…" aku memeluknya sangat erat saat ia menyanyikan lagi itu. Apakah ini yang ia lakukan untuk menghabiskan hari-hari suramnya?

**You said you wouldn't show tears  
And we waved to each other  
We didn't say goodbye so we waved  
And you disappeared into the sunset, I remember you**

"Sasuke, mengapa Itachi terlihat sangat membenciku?" tanyanya disela tangisnya

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Naruto…" jawabku lalu memeluknya

"Aku… Aku… Bisakah membuat Itachi tidak membenciku…?"

"Naruto…" aku memeluknya. Aku merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari kedua mata onyx-ku

"Sasuke, mengapa kau menangis?" tanyanya yang mulai terdiam dan menghapus air mataku

"Karena kau menangis…" jawabku singkat dan membenamkan kepalaku didadanya

"Jangan menangis… Aku tidak suka seseorang menangis karenaku…" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Naruto… Berjanji…"

"Eh? Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan satu alisnya

"Berjanjilah padaku… Jangan menangis… Jangan menangis lagi… Jangan memperlihatkan betapa rapuhnya dirimu…" kataku sambil terus memeluk dirinya. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan teduhnya. Matanya yang berwarna biru sangat indah saat terkena sinar senja sang mentari. Seperti laut senja saat ini.

"Aku berjanji… Aku tidak akan menangis… Tidak akan pernah sekalipun… walau siapapun membuatku sedih, aku akan terus bertahan… Aku berjanji… Dan aku akan selalu mengingatmu…"

Itu adalah janjinya padaku. Aku melepaskan rantainya dan menggendongnya. Membawanya ke dalam kamarku. Aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Dibawah matahari terbenam, kami berjanji tidak akan pernah menujukkan air mata. Dan dibawah matahari terbenam kami memadu kasih.

**LEMON MODE ON ^.^**

**Notice: Not for Underage. If you don't like don't read it!**

"Shhh… Sasuke…" Naruto terdengar sedikit mendesah memanggil namaku. Aku mencium bibir merahnya. Kumasuki setiap lorongnya melalui penjelajahan lidah. Beberapa saat kemudian, saliva mulai keluar.

"Naruto…" aku memanggil namanya dan mulai mencium lehernya. Menggigitnya kecil, membuat 'kiss-mark" sebagai tanda dia hanya milikku seorang.

"Sasuke… Uuh…" dia mendesah sebagai tanda bahwa ia menikmatinya. Aku mulai membuka kemejanya dan melihat kedua nipplenya yang memerah

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto? Apakah tentang 'apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya'?" kataku sambilmenciumi lehernya

"T-tidak… Tidak ada…"

"Kau sangat seksi, Naruto… Suara desahanmu membuatku gila…"

"T-tidak… Aku tidak memikirkan apapun… AAKHH!" ia terkejut saat aku menyentuh nipple-nya yang merah

"Bohong… Kamu sudah mulai mengeras disini…" kataku sambit terus mencibit kecil nipple-nya

"A-AH! Jangan! Sakit!" teriaknya tercekat

"Berfantasi tentang jari-jariku yang mulai memasuki lubang kecilmu? Lalu memijat 'barang'-mu hingga kau klimaks?" kataku sambil mengigit lehernya dan membuatnya bergidik sedikit.

"nn-HYAAA!" teriaknya dengan nada yang menggoda telinga dan nafsuku saat aku memainkan jariku dilubangnya

"Kenapa? Merasa tergoda?" ia mengangguk

"HYAAA!" Naruto mendesah saat aku memasukkan satu jariku dilubangnya.

"Milikku ku benar-benar besar, sehingga kita harus membuat 'hal-kecil-yang-lucu' ini terbiasa dengan milikku yang besar. Dan dapat membuat jalan keluar. Seperti ini, keluar dan masuk. Berulang-ulang. Aku akan mendorong semua jalan di dalam dirimu. Huh? Sudah mulai mencapai klimaks?" kataku menggodanya. Ini mulai sangat seksi…

"S-sasu… Jangan menggodaku seperti itu… NNYAAHHH~ …" suaranya sangat-sangat menggoda imanku

"Ah~ lihat ini… Kau sangat menyukainya ataukah jariku harus keluar dari 'lubang kecilmu'?"

"O-oh…  tapi…"

"Oh… Apakah kita masih di tahap 'persiapan'?"

"Ah~ AKU TIDAK MENGATAKAN UNTUK BERHENTI… Lakukan… Lakukan seperti fantasiku…" kata Naruto mulai tak sabar

"Ah… Ya… Lakukan seperti itu, Sasuke…"

"Aku mengerti. Jari-jariku tidak bisa membuatmu puas, bukan?"

"Nyaahh!! Sasuke… Benar… Jarimu tidak cukup, aku tidak puas… Cepat…"

"Cepat apa, Naruto-hime?"

"Cepat masukkan 'barang'-mu ke dalam…" katanya. Kali ini jari-jarinya bertindak melebarkan jalan masuk

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau…" kataku kemudian membuka baju dan celana panjangku lalu mengeluarkan barangku dan mendekatkannya kearah lubangnya.

"S-Sasuke…" katanya sedikit mendesah

"A-ah… Masukkan lebih dalam… akh…"

"Ugh… Kau sangat sempit, Naruto-hime…" kataku sambil memejamkan mataku. Dan sekali hentakkan, kudorong dengan kuat agar masuk dengan cepat.

"AKH!!! T-Tuhan… O-Ooh…" matanya terbelalak. Sepertinya ia sangat terkejut dengan tindakanku yang barusan.

"Keras… Milikmu sangat keras, Sasuke… Aku merasa seperti ada sebuah batu yang menghantam dinding-dinding ususku…" katanya. Matanya sedikit berair menandakan bahwa ia kesakitan

"S-Sasuke… T-tunggu… D-disana uuntuk beberapa m-menit, ok? J-jangan bergerak dulu…" katanya sambil terbata. Dan disetiap kata, ia menyempitkan lubangnya dan itu membuatku gila.

"J-Jangan bergerak... Se-Sedikitpun…" katanya. Aku mengerti, jika aku mulai mendorong dia mungkin akan mati karena ini. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mabuk olehnya. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"A-AH  TUNGGU… B-BERHENTI! AKU BILANG TUNGGU DAN BERHENTI! NYAAAHHH!!!" teriaknya ketika aku mulai memaju-mundurkan pantatku

"A-aku bilang berhenti, bukan? Kamu memang brengsek… Sasuke  Oh… Oh… Aahhh~…" katanya yang aku yakin itu adalah desahan

"Bukankah kau menyukai 'si brengsek' ini, Naru-hime…?" aku menggodanya lagi dan terus memompa dengan cepat dan dalam

"BERHENTI! BERHENTI! INI TERLALU DALAM! BERHENTI! PELAN SEDIKIT! SAKIT! SAKIT!" teriaknya

"A-AH~ …"

"ah… Ternyata ada disana…" kataku ketika aku mengetahui titik dimana Naruto benar-benar menjadi terangsang karenanya

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN! SAKIT!" katanya lagi

"Ini tidak sakit, benar? Kau menyukainya…"

"Disana… Ya… Disana! Dorong dengan kuat! A-Ah!!!"

"N-Naruto!!!"

"AKU DATANG! AKU DATANG! AKU DATANG!!"

"N-Naruto…" aku memanggil namanya untuk yang terakhir saat aku mengeluarkan sperma-ku di rektumnya. Aku menembakkan lebih dari 6 kali di dalam sana.

"S-Sasuke… nyaahhh …" teriaknya saat ia menyemburkan spermanya antara dadanya dan perutku. Aku terjatuh lemas didadanya.

"S-sasuke… Ya… Aku bisa merasakannya… Benihmu menyebar diseluruh tubuhku…" katanya disela nafasnya

"Tidak apakah aku mengeluarkannya disana?"

"Ya… tidak apa… Karena aku sudah sepenuhnya milikmu sejak awal…" katanya lalu mencium bibirku.

"Bolehkan aku keluarkan sekarang?" kataku pada Naruto

"Ya… Perlahan…" jawab Naruto. Aku mengeluarkan 'barang'-ku dengan perlahan. Kulihat Naruto meringis menahan sakit sesekali ia memegang perutnya yang sedikit membiru.

"Naruto… Biarkan didalam saja? Aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini…" kataku lalu menatap mata sapphire-nya

"Keluarkan saja… Aku akan menahannya…" Naruto tersenyum sambil sedikit meringis

"Tahan ya… Aku akan menariknya dalam satu tarikan agar tidak sakit berkepanjangan…" kataku. Naruto mengangguk dan mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Siap? Aku mulai."

"NYAAHHH!!!" teriaknya saat aku menarik dengan sangat cepat. Sperma dan darah keluar dari sana saat aku berhasil mengeluarkannya dari lubang Naruto. Naruto akhirnya menangis karena tidak tahan. Aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Jangan lupakan ini, Naruto…" kataku sambil berbisik. Ia hanya mengangguk. Dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Tidurlah… Tidurlah yang nyenyak… Naruto…" kataku sambil memejamkan mataku. Akhirnya kami tertidur karena kelelahan.

**NORMAL POV**

Sasuke dan Naruto tertidur pulas. Mereka tidak menyadari seseorang mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka. Mengamati mereka dengan pandangan cemburu dan iri. Dan ndari pandangannya, terbesit suatu rencana. Rencana licik untuk memisahkan mereka berdua

TBC…………………….

REVIEW PLEASEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**For Review**

**Thanks ya udah baca panpik gw… review pleaseeee…**


	4. Chapter 3: Pearl Moon

**DISCLAIMER: ©**Masashi Kishimoto, moyangnya Naruto

**AUTHOR:** -doRky aNgeLs-

**NOTE:** Itachi nggak mungkin cemburu kali… Nah… Tokoh tambahan masuk

**Cast: NaruSasu, SaiNaru xp, Itachi, other cast**

**Untuk umur di chapter ini:**

**Naruto 7 tahun**

**Sai 10 tahun**

**Sasuke 8 tahun**

**Itachi 13 tahun**

**RATING: ** dari depan juga sudah tau kalau itu adalah M!

**Tentang sifat (contek panpik sebelah):**

**Naruto: kecil-kecil udah tabah**

**Sai:suka mencari kesempatan, cengeng, kepala batu, pendendam, dari kecil udah Yaoi**

**Sasuke: no comment -.-'**

**Itachi: entahlah… Susah untuk mendeskripsikannya. Menurut anda?**

NO FLASH BACK FROM BEFORE CHAPTER

CHAPTER 3: Pearl Moon

**Napas putihku mengumumkan musim dingin  
Sudah ada salju turun di kota  
**

**Sai POV**

Konoha, 10 tahun yang lalu…

"Hei! Sana jangan dekat-dekat aku! Aku membencimu! Mana ibumu?! Kata ibuku anak yang tidak punya ibu itu anak haram!"

"Anak haram!"

"Anak haram!"

"Anak haram!"

Aku menoleh kearah suara itu. Seorang anak tertunduk menangis. Ia menutupi matanya. Rambutnya pirang asli, beda dengan yang lain. Beberapa menjadi pirang pucat karena merupakan keturunan. Tapi dia sangat berbeda. Rambut pirangnya sangat indah. Ia menangis. Siku dan lututnya berdarah. Aku tahu. Aku tahu, dia selalu begitu. Semua orang menganggapnya lain. Ia di asingkan. Selalu begitu.

"Aku bukan anak haram…" katanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Kalau kamu bukan anak haram, mana ibumu?"

Kata Tanya itu selalu saja berjejal memenuhi telingaku setiap melihatnya. Aku memandanginya sebentar. Huh. Apa urusanku? Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan anak itu.

**NORMAL POV**

Sai berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Ia berhenti sebentar dan membetulkan syalnya yang mulai terlepas dari simpulnya.

"Uh! Aku sangat benci musim salju! Karena aku benci menggunakan syal!" katanya mengumpat

"Boleh syalnya untukku saja?" seseorang menegur Sai yang sedang kesal

"AMBIL SAJA SYAL SIAL INI! Eh?" Sai terdiam sesaat ketika ia berbalik.

'Rambut pirang, tangan dan lutut yang terluka?' kata Sai dalam hati

"B-Bolehkah? A-aku kedinginan…" kata anak itu membuyarkan lamunan Sai

"Aku… Untuk apa aku memberikan syalku padamu?" kata Sai dengan dingin

"Oh… Tidak boleh ya… Kalau begitu, terima kasih…" katanya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sai dengan langkah terseok-seok

"Bodoh… Kenapa kau menjadi sedih sendiri…" kata Sai sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri lalu berjalan pulang

**Apa aku merasa jarak kita terlalu jauh, **

"Tadaima…" teriak Sai

"Okaeri, Sai-otouto…" Sai menoleh kearah orang yang memberinya ucapan selamat dating

"Itachi-niisan!" teriak Sai bahagia dan langsung memeluk Itachi

"Niisan kapan datang? Sama siapa?" Tanya Sai semangat

"Baru saja… Sama Sasuke…" kata Itachi lalu tersenyum

'Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… Selalu Sasuke! Kenapa sih Itachi niisan selalu membawanya? Padahal aku hanya ingin berduaan dengan niisan!' Sai berkecambuk dalam hati

"Hn…" Sai langsung menurunkan alisnya bertanda ia sedang kesal

"Niisan aku ke kamar dulu. Banyak tugas rumah. Sampai nanti…" kata Sai lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Itachi

"Loh, tidak ingin bersalaman dengan Sasuke dulu?" Tanya Itachi lembut

"Tidak perlu…" Tanya Sai

'Bersalaman dengannya? Enak saja! Selamanya aku akan selalu menjadi rivalmu dalam memperebutkan niisan!'

**itu bukan jarak, itu perasaan hatiku**

"Sasuke! Kembalikan mainanku!" Sai berteriak lalu merebut mobil-mobilan dari tangan Sasuke

"Aku yang dapat duluan! Jangan merebutnya!" Sasuke menarik lagi mobil itu dari tangan Sai

"Tapi itu punyaku!" teriak Sai lalu merebutnya kembali

"Tapi aku yang mendapatkannya duluan!" Sasuke merebutnya kembali. Dan terjadilah adegan rebut-rebutan dan berakhir dengan mobil-mobilan yang terjatuh di tumpukan salju yang menutupi batu.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kamu lakukan!" teriak Sai tidak tanggung-tanggung sehingga membuat Itachi mendatangi mereka

"Ada apa sih kalian ini rebut-ribut terus?" kata Itachi

"Niisan… Mobilku… Hwaaa!!!" Sai berlari dan memeluk Itachi (cari-cari kesempatan)

"Sasuke, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"…" Sasuke tidak berkata dan mengambil mobil yang sudah terbelah dua itu

"Terbelah dua?" respon Itachi yang sangat jelek

"HWAAAAAAAAA!! MOBILKU!!!" Sai berteriak sambil menangis

"Iya… Iya… Nanti niisan belikan yang baru…"

"Benar, niisan?" Sai diam dan menatap Itachi. Itachi mengangguk.

'Hore! Berarti hanya ada aku dan niisan tanpa PENGGANGGU ini…' kata Sai dalam hati

"Aku ikut…" kata Sasuke

'UGH! Kutu tetap saja kutu! Mengganggu! Niisan jangan biarkan dia ikut…'

"Boleh… Tapi dengan syarat, jangan berkelahi…" kata Itachi lalu Sasuke mengangguk

"Nah… Niisan kembali ke dalam dulu…" kata Itachi lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Kau kira bisa berduaan saja dengan Niisan, cebol?" kata Sasuke

"UGH! Kau! EERRRGGHHHAAAAHH!!!" Sai ingin menyerbu Sasuke ketia ia teringat kata-kata Itachi

"Awas kau, Sasuke! Suatu saat akan aku balas!" kata Sai lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam tidak mengerti dengan maksudnya barusan

'Selamat tinggal, mobilku… Aku mencintaimu…' kata Sai dalam hati lalu menguburkan mobilnya

"Nah sudah selesai. Sebaiknya aku pergi…" kata Sai lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan kuburan itu

1 menit…

2 menit…

3 menit…

5 menit…

Ia berjalan. Tidak ada yang aneh sampai dia teringat sesuatu.

"Nah… Sai… Nanti jangan lupa bawa kembali sekopnya ya… Jangan ditinggal… Sebab, kalau ditinggal kau tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi denganmu…"

Sai berkeringat dingin. Kebiasaannya meninggalkan barang-barang seusai menggunakannya tidak pernah hilang. Ia merinding dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengannya seandainya ibunya tahu ia lupa membawa pulang sekopnya.

"SIAL! SEKOP JANGAN PERGI!!" kata Sai

'Sekop… Sekop… Semoga tidak ada yang mengambilnya. Sabar ya, sebentar lagi sampai…'

Sai akhirnya berjalan karena kelelahan. Tinggal satu tikungan lagi pikirnya. Ketika ia sampai di ujung tikungan. Ia terkejut. Seseorang membongkar kuburan mobil miliknya dan mengambil mobilnya lalu memainkannya.

'Siapa itu?' Sai bertanya-tanya. Ia sangat marah ketika melihat apa yang terjadi didepan matanya

SAI POV

"HEI! JANGAN AMBIL MAINANKU!" teriak Sai dan membuat anak itu berlari panic

"HEI, JANGAN LARI!" Sai berlari mengejar anak itu. Sai mulai ngos-ngosan mengejar anak itu, nafasnya mulai tersendat. Tapi nasib beruntung tampaknya berpihak pada Sai. Anak itu terjatuh tersungkur karena sebuah batu. Sai mendekati anak itu.

"HEI KEMBALIK…" ujar Sai terputus saat anak itu meringkuk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya

"M-maaf… maaf… aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencuri… aku tidak bermaksud… aku tidak bermaksud… maafkan aku…" anak itu menangis, terdengar dari suaranya

"Kau… Kau anak yang kemarin di jahili itu kan?" kata Sai saat melihat rambut pirangnya. Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya dan membuat Sai terkejut. Pipinya membiru, pelipisnya bengkak dan sedikit berdarah, dihidungnya tampak noda darah disana, sepertinya darah mengalir dari sana tadi.

"M-maafkan aku… I-ini aku kembalikan…" katanya lalu menyodorkan mainanku. Tanganan sweternya yang tipis tersingkap. Tampak disana tangan yang begitu kecil dan kurus. Tangannya bergetar saat menyodorkan mainanku. Aku mengambil kembali mainanku. Aku menatapnya, tapi aku hanya bisa melihat matanya hanya menatap mainan itu. Seperti dia benar-benar menginginkan mainan itu.

"Untukmu saja…" kataku lalu memberikan mainan itu. Matanya berbinar tidak percaya lalu menatapku

"Terima kasih…" katanya lalu tersenyum. Senyumannya begitu manis. Semanis mata birunya. Sangat cocok dengan rambutnya.

"Terima kasih…" ucapnya kembali lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih disana menatap kepergiannya

"Sial! Aku lupa menanyakan namanya!" ujarku lalu kembali memukul kepalaku karena menyadari kebodohanku

**Apa yang aku harapkan adalah dirimu  
Hanya akan menjadi milikku selamanya  
Kenyataan, bahwa aku masih ingin berada bersamamu ...  
itu bukan kelemahan, bukan?**

6 tahun kemudian…

(Naruto 13 tahun, Sai 16 tahun, Sasuke 14 tahun, Itachi 19 tahun) - kalau tidak salah perhitungan

SAI POV

Setelah 6 tahun sejak saat itu aku baru tahu namanya adalah Naruto. Seorang anak yang mempunyai ayah tanpa ibu. Siapa yang tahu siapa ibunya. Sepanjang hidupnya dia selalu menjadi bahan omongan dan terus di jahili. Entah sebuah umpatan, hinaan, cacian ataupun pukulan tapi Naruto terus berjuang. Aku terus mengamatinya hingga sekarang. Dan sekarang, kami menjadi teman atau bisa dibilang sahabat…

"Melirik siapa? Naruto?"

"KABUTO! DIAM!" kataku sambil menyumpal mulut Kabuto dengan kertas ujianku

"IHYA IHYA… HEFAHZKHAN…" kata Kabuto tidak jelas karena tersumpal kertas

"Diam kau…" kataku lalu menyodorkan sebuah bolpoin seakan itu adalah sebuah pisau

"Oke… Oke… Aku diam!" Kabuto mengangkat kedua tangannya

"Apakah Naruto semenarik itu?" Tanya Kabuto yang kususul dengan Death Glare sebagai tanda sekali-lagi-kamu-berkata-seperti-itu tentang-NARUTO-akan aku-BUNUH-kamu!

"Oke… Aku diam! Whatever…" katanya lalu meninggalkanku yang sibuk dengan mengamati Naruto dengan teropongku

'Naruto… Kau memang menggoda…' batin Sai

"Uhuk…"

Sai yang berjalan melewati kamar mandi mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya. 2 hingga 3 kali ia mendengar batuk itu, akhirnya dia mengerti itu adalah suara Naruto. Sai yang tersadar langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi.

"Naruto!" Sai setengah berteriak begitu memasuki kamar mandi

"S-senpai… Tolong…" kata Naruto dengan lemah

"Naruto! Mengapa…" Sai tampak cemas melihat Naruto yang terduduk lemah dengan darah yang keluar dari hidung dan sedikit dari mulutnya

"Aku, terpeleset…"

"Alasan bodoh! Siapa lagi yang melakukannya?" Sai tampak menaikkan nada suaranya

"Aku terjatuh, percayalah…" kata Naruto dengan senyum dipaksakan

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau jujur. Ayo, aku antar kau ke UKS." Sai menggendong Naruto yang tampak pasrah.

"SAI SENPAI!" aku langsung tau siapa yang meneriakiku

"Naruto… Hai…" kataku lalu memasang senyum yang menurut Kabuto sangat menggoda. Ah… Siapa tau Naruto tergoda

"Senpai!! Aku ada kabar gembira…" pipi Naruto tampak memerah

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung dengan tingkahnya yang seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta

"Aku dan Sakura sekarang sedang PDKT… Doakan berhasil ya!"

JDERRR!!!

Saat itu sepertinya awan mendung dan petir sedang menari disekelilingku. Aku terkejut dan kaku dengan tampang bodoh.

"M-maksudmu… Kau suka dengan Sakura?" tanyaku bodoh

"Iya… Sekarang tinggal selangkah lagi…" kata Naruto lalu tersenyum

"K-Kalau begitu… Selamat ya…"

"Terima kasih ya, Senpai! Ja… mata ne…" katanya lalu berangsur menghilang dari pandanganku

Hari-hari berikutnya yang aku tahu adalah aku mulai gila memikirkan tentang ini. NARUTO MULAI MELAKUKAN PENDEKATAN DENGAN SAKURA. Lalu bagaimana denganku yang terlanjur cinta dan mulai terobsesi dengannya?

Tidak! Tidak bisa! Aku harus memilikinya! Harus! Dia harus menjadi milikku! Harus! Naruto harus menjadi milikku. Dan pada akhirnya yang ada hanyalah "NARUTO DAN SAI ADALAH SATU" bukan "NARUTO DAN SAKURA ADALAH SATU". Aku harus memilikinya. Harus! Harus! Hanya ingin selamanya bersamanya bukanlah suatu kelemahan, bukan?

**Jika ada pemandangan aku bercinta denganmu  
Aku tidak perlu apa-apa lagi  
Tapi, sejak kau pergi, pemandangan ini  
telah menjadi dunia beku tertutup salju**

Beku

Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Hatiku mulai dingin membeku karena melihat pemandangan yang tidak seharusnya terjadi. Kau akhirnya berpacaran dengan Sakura. Sakura, ya… Jika saja wanita itu tidak ada, mungkin Naruto sekarang bersamaku. Aku tidak perduli lagi dengan Itachi atau siapalah dia. Aku hanya ingin NARUTO!

"Senpai!!!" Naruto memanggilku. Aku menatapnya dingin.

"Senpai… Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung dengan tatapanku

'Jangan memberi tahuku bahwa kau sudah pacaran dengan Sakura' kataku dalam hati berharap bahwa berita yang aku dengar itu hanyalah sebuah gossip

"Senpai… Aku ingin memberi tahukan sesuatu…"

'kuharap bukan itu…'

"Aku dan Sakura…"

'Kumohon Naruto… Jangan katakan kalau kau dan Sakura…'

"Sudah jadian…"

DEG!!!

Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdenyut. Darahku seakan telah mencapai ubun-ubun. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan erat sehingga bolpoin yang semenjak tadi aku genggam kini telah terbagi menjadi dua.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu selamat…" Sai tersenyum paksa terlihat dari sunggingan bibrnya

"Senpai, kau tidak senang??" Tanya Naruto

"A-aku bahagia… Bahagia…"

"Ha ha ha… Terima kasih senpai…"

"NARUTO-KUN~~ AYO KITA PULANG…"

"OI, SAKURA-CHAN… Senpai aku permisi dulu…" kata Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat

'Ya… Aku bahagia atas hubungan kalian. Aku bahagia sampai aku ingin membunuh Haruno…' ujar Sai dalam hati

**Pada waktu itu, begitu putus asa,  
Aku percaya bahwa tidak ada kebahagiaan di mana pun kecuali di sini  
Apakah manusia bisa melupakan orang yang mereka cintai  
dan mulai mencintai orang lain?**

"Sai… Apa yang terjadi denganmu!? Mana Sai yang dulu aku kenal!"

"Sai yang dulu sudah mati, Niisan. Pasti Kabuto-lah yang melaporkan ini padamu 'kan?" kata Sai dengan tatapan kosong menatap Itachi

"Apa yang membuatmu jadi begini?!" Itachi tampak marah

"Apa yang membuatku begini? Yang membuatku begini adalah 'CINTA'. HA HA HA HA…" Sai tertawwa sangat keras. Tapi tawanya itu sama sekali tidak menampakkan kebahagiaan.

PLAK!!

"Kau menamparku? Sejak kapan kau berani menamparku?" kata Sai lalu menatap Itachi yang hanya diam menatapnya dingin

"Beri tahu siapa orang itu…"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu…"

"BERI TAHU AKU!" bentak Itachi

"naru-chan…" Sai berbisik

"Siapa?"

"NARUTO! UZUMAKI NARUTO! KAU PUAS!" Sai berteriak

"Uzumaki Naruto…" tiba-tiba terbesit pikiran jahat Itachi untuk menyelamatkan otouto angkatnya yang tersayang

"Hei, Sakura-chan… Mau aku antar pulang?" Naruto menggaruk rambutnya untuk menutupi bahwa ia malu-malu

"K-Kenapa tidak… Lagian kita juga sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih…" Sakura tersenyum manis pada Naruto, senyuman yang membuat Naruto terbang ke langit ke 7.

"Ayo…"

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun…" Sakura berjalan memasuki pagar rumahnya.

"Sampai bertemu besok…" Naruto melambaikan tangannya seraya menunggu kekasihnya itu memasuki rumahnya. Setelah dirasanya pintu itu sudah tertutup, barulah ia pergi meninggalkan rumah kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" seseorang mengejutkan Naruto ketika ia beranjak pergi

"Benar. Anda siapa ya?"

"Saya Itachi. Niichan-nya Sai. Boleh saya mengganggu sebentar?"

"Silahkan…"

"kalau begitu bisa anda ikut saya untuk mengobrol tentang nona Haruno Sakura?" mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut, Naruto langsung menuruti Itachi

"Apa-apaan ini!? Ini tidak mungkin!" Naruto bergidik lalu berteriak ketika melihat rekaman video antara Sakura dengan teman sekumpulannya

"Naruto-kun, saya harap anda bisa tenang sedikit. Ingat, kita bukan berada disuatu tempat dimana hanya ada saya dan anda…" Itachi sopan mengingatkan Naruto

"Aku tidak bisa percaya ini…" Naruto mulai menangis kecil dan terduduk lesu dengan tampang pasrah

"Tapi kenyataan adalah sebuah fakta yang tidak dapat diubah, Naruto-kun." Itachi berkata dengan santainya

"Aku kira Sakura benar-benar mencintaiku…"

"Ternyata hanya menjadi ajang taruhan, benar?" Itachi berkata lalu mengambil kembali handycam itu

"Semua orang sangat jahat…" Naruto menangis kecil

"nah, Naruto-kun. Saya ingin anda bertemu dengan Sai." Kata Itachi

"Senpai? Dia kenapa?"

[kediaman Sai…]

"Senpai kenapa?"

"Temui dia dikamar…"

"Senpai…"

CKLEK…

Naruto membuka pintu dan melihat Senpai yang ia sayangi terduduk disudut dengan suramnya.

"S-Senpai…" Naruto memanggil Sai. Sai menoleh pada Naruto. Sai menatapnya lain dari yang biasa. Tatapannya berbeda. Bukan tatapan senpai yang ia kenal. Tatapan itu bukan lagi tatapan yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

"S-senpai…" Naruto ragu mengeluarkan suara itu

"Naruto…" Sai mulai bangkit dan menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah hingga membuatnya risih untuk tetap berada disana.

"Eh? Terkunci? ITACHI-SAN! ITACHI-SAN!" Naruto berteriak-teriak sambil terus menggegor-gedor pintu itu. Ia terkejut ketika sebuah tangan menggantung dipinggangnya.

"Hari ini, kau menjadi milikku, Naruto… Sayang…"

"TIDAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---------------------------------- AUTHOR MEMOTONG ADEGAN RAPE-NYA -----------------------------------------------

---------------------------------nggak punya pikiran menulis adegan rapenya---------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------adegan rapenya diimajinasi sendiri ya xp------------------------------------------------

Naruto menangis sekencang-kencangnya saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya () dan mendapati dirinya dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari kedua pahanya. Sai yang tadinya tertidur, bangun lalu memeluk Naruto yang masih menangis.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN!" Naruto berteriak-teriak histeris

"Naruto sayang… Naruto sayang… Tenanglah… Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi… Karena kau sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya." Sai memeluk Naruto yang terus-menerus menangis.

"Jangan! LEPASKAN! AKU MEMBENCIMU! AKU MEMBENCIMU! AKU TIDAK INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU LAGI!" Naruto terus meronta-ronta. Dan akhirnya Sai melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan Naruto pergi meninggalkannya dengan langkah terlunta-lunta

"AKU MEMBENCIMU! JANGAN PERNAH MENEMUIKU LAGI!" Naruto berkata sambil menangis lalu berjalan menginggalkan rumah nista itu sambil mengumpat yang hanya Naruto saja yang mengerti

Sai seakan membatu mendengar makian Naruto, aku membencimu-aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, kata-kata itu terus-menerus terngiang dikepala Sai. Terus menerus menari dikepalanya dan membuatnya pusing.

"PERGI! PERGI! KELUAR DARI PIKIRANKU! PERGI!" Sai berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dan membuat Itachi melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Sai.

"Sai, ada apa lagi? Bukankah kau harusnya puas telah memilikinya?" kata Itachi

"B-bukan. Aku tidak puas. DIA TIDAK MENCINTAIKU! DIA MEMBENCIKU! DIA BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIKU! DIA TIDAK INGIN BERTEMU LAGI DENGANKU! INI SALAHMU, NIISAN! INI SALAHMU! ATAS IDE BODOHMU ITU! SEKARANG DIA MEMBENCIKU!" Sai memukul Itachi

"SAI! DENGARKAN AKU! APA SEORANG UZUMAKI ITU BEGITU BERHARGANYA UNTUKMU SEHINGGA KAU TIDAK MEU KEHILANGAN DIA?!" Itachi berteriak

"Uzumaki itu adalah setengah dari hatiku. Tidak ada Naruto, maka tidak akan ada Sai. Naruto adalah setengah hidupku. Naruto pergi meninggalkan hidup seorang Sai, maka sama artinya dengan matinya seorang Sai. Dia hidupku… Kalau dia tidak bisa aku miliki, maka tak akan ada seorang pun yang boleh memilikinya…"

"Sai…" Itachi menatap Sai sambil menahan tangis. Seorang Naruto merubah seorang Sai yang dulu begitu ceria menjadi Sai yang murung dan terobsesi padanya. Uzumaki Naruto. Nama itu akan selalu aku ingat. Ya… Nama itu akan selalu aku ingat.

3 tahun kemudian

Itachi tersenyum bangga mendengar berita pagi ini yang mengatakan Uzumaki Minato telah di PHK dengan atau tanpa paksaan.

"Rasakan kau, Uzumaki Naruto. Sebentar lagi hidup dineraka akan bersamamu…" Itachi tersenyum kejam

"Sekarang apa yang kau pikirkan, Itachi sayang?" seseorang memanggil Itachi

"tidak ada, Garra sayang…" Itachi tersenyum menatap wanita berambut merah itu

"kau pasti bohong…" Garra tersenyum lalu memeluk dan mencium Itachi

"Tidak, hanya saja… Hahaha… Lupakan, mari kita merayakannya…" Itachi melumat bibir Garra. Garra yang tidak mengerti merayakan apa hanya mengangguk pasrah pada suaminya

TBC (TEBAK BABAK CELANJUTNYA…)

R&R yah…!!!! Siap menerima apa pun, saran, kritik, kripik, sayur, sambal juga nggak apa

**REVIEWS CHAPTER 2 (page 3):**

**.kurukaemo**: Bah… Respon yang sangat aneh. Thanks yah atas Reviewnya…!

**Light-Sapphire males login: **Mau yang panjang?? Tar aja ah… Gw masih sibuk kuliah… Jadi belum sempet mikir 'ehem-ehem' yang panjang, tapi gw janji bakal buat banyak kalau gw lagi senggang.

**Akaneko Teme-Dobe UchiMaki****: **Mau jus lemon, neng? Iya… Sasuke payah banget *dikasi death glare

**JustRnRer****: **pertanyaan yang lain udah dijawab. Nah untuk yang tinggal satu itu, "kenapa sasu harus nikah ma naru?" ntar gw jelasin di chap selanjutnya…

**Thanks yang udah nge-review dan ****silent reader**** yang udah ngebaca. Jangan bosan-bosan baca panpik saya, okeh!?**

MISTAKEN SCENE:

Anak-anak yang disewa: "Kalau kamu bukan anak ayam, mana ibumu?"

Dorky: "Bukan anak ayam, aduh duh duh… Susah sekali mengajari anak-anak ini. Dengar ya, bukan anak ayam, tapi anak haram…"

Sasuke: "Kau mengajari anak-anak berbicara yang tidak sopan…"

Dorky: "Suka-suka ane, ane yang buat kok… ayo lanjutkan anak-anak… Syutingnya ngejar waktu nih…"

Sasuke: *dengan urat vena yang berkedut karena tidak dihiraukan si sutradara

MISTAKEN SCENE 2:

Sai: "AMBIL SAJA SIAL SIAL INI! Eh?"

Dorky: "CUTTT!!! Sai harusnya bukan 'SIAL' tapi 'SYAL'. Mengerti?"

Sai: "Sutradara kau buang kemana SIAL-mu?"

Dorky: GRRRR!!!"

MISTAKEN SCENE 3:

Kabuto: 'Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… Selalu Sasuke! Kenapa sih Itachi niisan selalu membawanya? Padahal aku hanya ingin berduaan dengan niisan~~ ' *sebagai suara dalam hati Sai

Dorky: "Kabuto… Jangan menggunakan nada seakan-akan menunjukan kamulah yang menyukai Itachi." *urat berkedut

Sai: *tertawa guling-guling

MISTAKEN SCENE 4:

KABUTO: "Melirik siapa? Naruto?"

SAI: "Bukan, rok sekolah murid putri yang tersingkap"

DORKY: "PERVENT!"

MISTAKEN SCENE 5:

Dialog itachi: "tidak ada, Garra sayang…" Itachi tersenyum menatap wanita berambut merah itu

Garra: "tunggu dulu, jadi disini aku berperan sebagai perempuan?"

Dorky: "Ho oh… Kau menjadi perempuan.."

Garra: *urat berkedut. "SEENAKNYA SAJA MENGGANTI GENDER ORANG!" *mukul dorky pake kipas

Dorky: &^%$#!$%^&

MISTAKEN SCENE 6:

Naruto: "TIDAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dorky: "CUT"

Sai: "SIALAN! SUTRADARA SIALAN! GILIRAN GW MAU NGE-NC AJA DIPOTONG!"

Dorky: *senyum2 melet


	5. Chapter 4: Sweet Lullaby

**Boahhh! Akhirnya aku upload juga! Setelah melihat review dari pembaca sekalian, aku melihat kembali fanficku yang kemarin dan apa yang terjadi? Ola! Ternyata tidak ada garis pembatas antara waktu kejadian! Buset dah!! Aku sedih ini T_T. mengapa harus terjadi padaku T.T.**

**Next, aku belum jelasin ya yang cerita kemarin-kemarin itu?? Yap! Itu adalah flash back aka kilas balik sebelum kejadian sebenarnya! Ha ha ha… Entah apa yang terjadi sehingga aku lupa memberi tanda FLASH BACK-nya. Akhir-akhir ini saya menjadi sering pikun tidak ketulungan! Sudah kolot, pikun pula xP xP xP. Bwahahahaha! Saya rasa pembaca sekalian jangan bosan-bosan untuk R&R fanfic saya. Dengan sangat berat hati saya mengatakan, saya sangat segan mengatakan ini pada silent reader. So, please R&R. T.T atau saya akan menangis meraung-raung di tubuh anda (jiah!! Bahasanya! Gwahahaha!). lama bangat aku tulis cerita OOT XD XD XD. OKEH! KITA BACK TO STORY xP xP xP**

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

Disclaimer: aku aku! *digamplak Masashi Kishimoto

Author: doRky aNgeLs *melet-melet ke Masashi yang tidak punya wewenang atas ceritaku

Title: It's too late, Sasuke (Sweet Lullaby chapter)

Chapter: 4: Sweet Lullaby

Genre: Drama/Hurt/Confort

Rating: untuk amannya aku kasih bonus M xP xP xP. Sayang tidak sama aku??

A/N: Kepala aku pening sangatlah karena kuliah malam. Sial!!!

Summary:

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

"_Lullaby, selamat malam dengan mawar merah muda. Dengan wangi lili yang menyebar, seperti bayi manis. Biarkan dirimu turun sekarang dan beristirahatlah, mungkin tidurmu akan diberkati-Nya… La la la… Tukang tidur, tutuplah matamu. Ibumu ada disini, disampingmu. Akan selalu menjagamu dari bahaya dan kau akan terbangun dalam pelukan ibu. Malaikat pelindung akan mendekat, jadi tidurlah tanpa rasa takut…"_

Desiran angin malam itu menerpa tubuh kedua insan yang saling berpelukan. Dibawah sinar bulan, sang penyanyi memantulkan sinar keibuan yang menghangatkan si pendengar. Sang ibu terus-menerus menyanyikan lagu itu hingga memberikan rasa aman pada si tukang tidur. Akhirnya si pendengar terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya di pelukan sang penyanyi, Lullaby.

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

**Sweet Lullaby**

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

Sasuke tertidur di pelukan Naruto yang sejak tadi menyanyi untuknya. Naruto tersenyum memandangi wajah lelaki satu ini. Tampak seperti bayi tanpa dosa saat tertidur. Naruto mengelus rambut hitam kebiruan itu dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku seperti punya bayi…" katanya dengan senyum

"Tapi aku bukan bayi, Dobe…" Sasuke berkata dan tentu saja sukses membuat Naruto terpanjat

"Sasuke! Aku bukan Dobe! Dasar kau… Err… hmm…" Naruto tampak sedang berpikir

"Sedang berpikir apa? Jangan keras-keras, nanti otak per sepuluh milikmu bisa mengkukus." Sasuke berkata dan gusarlah seorang Naruto dengan kata-kata itu

"Dasar kau tidak bisa mengerti diriku, dasar Teme…" Naruto berkata lalu menarik selimut hingga batas kepalanya

"Heh? Panggilan macam apa itu? Jelek sekali, Dobe!" Sasuke berkilah

"Makanya jangan memberi julukan pada orang seenaknya." Naruto tampak kesal

"Apa kau mau aku panggil Dame?" Sasuke menggoda Naruto dan membuat Naruto menurunkan selimutnya sambil berteriak

"KAU RIBUT SEKALI, TEME! AKU MAU TIDUR!" Naruto terdengar sangat marah dan berhasil lah membuat seorang Sasuke terdiam membatu.

"Dobe, jangan marah…" Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Aku tidak marah, Teme… aku hanya kesal. Kau menganggapku seperti anak kecil, Teme." Naruto berkata lalu membalikkan badannya pada Sasuke

"Maafkan aku…" kata Sasuke yang membuat Naruto tersenyum manis

"Jangan mengatakan seperti itu, seorang Uchiha tidak pantas berkata seperti itu." Naruto mengelus wajah baby face didepannya.

"Naruto… Saranghaeyo… (jiah!!! Bahasa korea dibawa-bawa xP)." Sasuke mencium kening Naruto

"Nani?" kata Naruto yang tidak mengerti bahasa Sasuke

"Tidak apa…" kata Sasuke lalu tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto erat hingga mereka berdua tertidur kembali.

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

Sweet Lullaby

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

Esok paginya…

Sinar matahari menembus masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dan membiaskannya langsung ke kelopak mata Naruto. Naruto mulai terbangun karena merasa silau.

"Ungh…" gumam Naruto

"Kau sudah bangun, koi?" kata Sasuke yang sudah bersiap memakai Jas

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih kabur

"Hari ini aku ada rapat di Suna (eh? Latar tempatnya kembali lagi ke Konoha deh…)." Kata Sasuke

"Apa lama? Berapa hari?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah memelas

"Kalau rapatnya selesai, aku akan segera pulang. Mungkin hanya satu hari saja. Kalau memang tidak bisa selesai secepat itu, mungkin memakan waktu 3 sampai 4 hari." kata Sasuke, lalu mengambil kopernya

"Aku pergi dulu, koi…" katanya lalu mencium Naruto

"Hati-hati…" Naruto berkata yang dibalas dengan senyum Sasuke

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

"Nah… Lalu bagaimana, Sai? Keputusan terakhir berada di tanganmu." terdengar Itachi berkata pada Sai

"Apa aku harus?" Sai menjawab lalu menundukkan kepalanya

"Itu adalah keputusanmu. Kalau kau ingin memiliki Naruto, maka milikilah dia. Jangan biarkan Sasuke merebutnya darimu. Kau tahukan sebab Sasuke harus menikahi Naruto?" Sai menggeleng

"Sai, kau ini memang terlalu polos." Itachi mendekati Sai lalu mengacak pelan kepalanya

"Niichan… Tapi aku tidak mau melihat Naruto terluka seperti yang terakhir kali."

"Kali ini dia tidak akan membantah…"

.:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:.

CKLEK…

Naruto berbalik menghadap siapa yang membuka pintu. Dilihatnya sesosok tubuh yang berjalan mendekatinya membawa makanan.

"Itachi-san?" Naruto memekik. Ia terkejut melihat Itachi membawakannya makanan.

"Sasuke berpesan agar aku memberikanmu makanan karena kau sakit. Cepat dimakan. Nanti dingin. Dan, aku keluar dulu. Oh iya, satu hal. Jangan pertah bertanya mengapa lagi. Kepalaku sakit mendengar pertanyaan mengapa yang keluar dari otak per sepuluhmu itu!" Itachi berkata lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong atas sikap Itachi padanya.

"Ah, biarkanlah. Semoga saja seterusnya tetap begitu…" kata Naruto kemudian mulai mengambil sendok dan garpu lalu melahap makanan didepannya dengan lahap

.:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:.

Naruto telah selesai makan, lalu ia mulai meneguk minumannya.

1 teguk

2 teguk

3 teguk

Semakin banyak Naruto meneguk minuman itu, semakin terasa panas badannya. Ia merasa sangat merasa gerah.

"Ada apa dengan badanku? Aku merasa tidak enak dan sangat lemas…" Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia mengucek matanya perlahan karena pandangannya mulai kabur.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

CKLEK…

"Naruto…" seseorang muncul dari balik pintu. Naruto meruncingkan matanya agar dapat melihat siapa orang tersebut

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Itu benar kau? Kau sudah pulang?" Naruto bertanya pada sosok itu

"Ya, a-aku sudah pulang. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak tahu… sshh… Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa panas dan sedikit lemah…" Naruto berkata lalu merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur

"Naruto…" sosok itu mendekati Naruto lalu menyentuh kulitnya

"Sshh… Sasuke…" kata Naruto yang jelas-jelas itu adalah sebuah desahan

"Sasuke… Aku ingin kau…" Naruto berkata dan langsung memeluk sosok itu. Naruto menciuminya dengan ganas lalu membuka pakaiannya satu per satu.

"Naruto… Apa yang…"

"Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke… Aku terangsang setiap kali kau menyentuhku…" kata Naruto dilanjutkan dengan melumat bibir pria itu

"Ssshhh… Sasuke… uummmm…" Naruto bergumam dan terus menciumi tubuh lelaki itu dengan ganas lalu membuat kissmark di dada lelaki itu.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Kalau itu maumu. Aku akan melayanimu dengan sangat baik…"

.:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:.

"Hmmm… fuhh…" terdengar Naruto mendesah dengan sangat nikmat. Ketika mereka mengakhiri semuanya terlihat saliva mulai turun dari ujung bibir mereka

"Naruto, bersediakah jika aku yang menjadi seme?"

"Sss… Sasuke… Jangan banyak bertanya lagi, cepat masuki aku…" Naruto berkata antara nafsu dan nalar

"Baiklah, tapi… Bisakah kau membuat milikku ini berdiri dengan sempurna?" tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung mengambil posisi untuk mengulum permen yang tidak akan peernah habis itu

"Aaahh… Ya, Naruto… Teruskan…" lelaki itu mendesah setiap kali Naruto menghisap miliknya. Ia tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya dapat memiliki Naruto.

"Naruto, hentikan… sudah cukup kau melakukannya, jangan sampai aku keluar…" Naruto menuruti lelaki itu. Lalu ia mempersiapkan tubuhnya diatas milik lelaki itu.

"Eng!! Besar… Ngg!!" Naruto mendesah saat miliknya mulai masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Dan dengan satu hentakan hebat dari Naruto, semuanya amblas masuk ke dalam sana.

"Naruto… mmmmmhhhh!!! Ah… Sempit… mmmm!!!!" lelaki itu terus saja mendesah setiap kali Naruto memaju mundurkan pantatnya. Terkadang Naruto menyempitkan lubangnya untuk memberikan kepuasan pada lawannya.

"Naruto… ngg!!"

SERRR… Cairan sperma mulai berhamburan di dalam perut Naruto. Naruto yang merasa kenikmatan dari tadi karena titik miliknya terus –menerus dihantam, akhirnya membuatnya mencapai klimaks.

"Ahh!!!!!!!" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Naruto. Lalu ia ambruk di atas lelaki itu. Tertidur pulas karena kelelahan.

.:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:.

"Naruto, aku pu…" kata Sasuke terputus saat melihat pemandangan didepannya

"Sasuke… hnnn… Selamat pagi Sasuke…" kata Naruto sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya

"NARUTO! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU!" tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak, membuat Naruto terkejut mendengarnya

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Naruto membelalakkan matanya

"APA MAKSUDMU TIDUR DENGAN ORANG LAIN DI ATAS RANJANGKU!" teriak Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruto menoleh kearah sampingnya

"S-Sai? A… Apa yang terjadi? Bu-bukankah kemarin aku melakukannya dengan…"

"Selamat pagi, Naru-koi…" Sai bangun dan langsung memeluk Naruto

"LEPASKAN!!" teriak Naruto yang langsung menepis tangan Sai

"Kenapa? Padahal kemarin kau begitu bernafsu denganku…" Sai menjilat pipi Naruto

"Sasuke! Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau kira. Kemarin aku meminum air…"

"SUDAH! AKUTIDAK BUTUH PENJELASANMU! SEKARANG PERGI DARI KAMARKU!" Sasuke membentak Naruto

"Tapi, Sasu…"

"HENTIKAN! AKU TIDAK SUKA KAU MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU! KAU TERLALU MENJIJIKAN! MENIKAHIKU HANYA UNTUK UANG! DAN SEKARANG, KAU MENGKHIANATI KEPERCAYAANKU! SEKARANG PERGI!" Sasuke berteriak-teriak dan hanya disambut tangis sesegukan dari Naruto

"JANGAN MENAMPAKKAN WAJAHMU LAGI DIHADAPANKU! DAN KAU SAI, KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK! KALIAN BERDUA PERGI!" Sasuke berkata sambil mengacungkan tangannya kea rah pintu keluar

"Sasuke… gomen nasai…" kata Naruto lirih

BRAKKK!!! Pintu dengan keras dibanting oleh Sasuke dan hanya menambah perih hati Naruto

.:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:.

"Nah, bagaimana Sai? Apa kau bahagia?" Itachi tersenyum

"Kau itu begitu licik, Niichan. Tapi aku benar-benar bahagia dapat menikmatinya…" Sai tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan

"Aku sudah membantumu sedikit, selanjutnya kau yang membuat jalan cerita ini. Lalu, apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Sai?" Itachi menatap Sai yang langsung memberikannya tatapan penuh dengan rencana

"Aku akan membuat Sasuke mencari kekasih yang lain, lalu membuat Naruto patah hati dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Sasuke…"

.:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:.

ZAAAAAA…

Pancuran air dari shower terus-menerus menghantam tubuh Naruto yang terduduk dibawahnya sambil terus-menerus membersihkan seluruh badannya.

"Kau kotor, Naruto…" katanya lirih yang di ikuti dengan jatuhnya air dari shower. Naruto membiarkan air itu terbuang sia-sia. Dia hanya terduduk disana sambil memandang tubuhnya dari pantulan dinding yang di hiasi kaca-kaca sebagai hiasan.

"Lihatlah, Naruto. Bukankan dirimu itu menjijikan? Apa kau masih mau mendekati Sasuke setelah tahu bahwa dirimu menjijikan?" Naruto berkata sambil terus memandangi tubuhnya. Lalu ia mengambil scrub yang di kaitkan pada sebuah cantolan didinding.

"Naruto, kau harus bersihkan dirimu sebelum mendekati Sasuke…" Naruto mulai mengambil sabun dan menuangkannya satu botol penuh ke scrub (sikat tubuh untuk mandi)

"Kau harus bersih dan harum, Naruto…" Naruto mulai menghusap-usap tubuhnya dengan scrub itu ketubuhnya dengan sangat keras hingga menimbulkan warna merah di tubuhnya.

"Harus bersih… Harus bersih…"

.:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:.

Sasuke berjalan modar-mandir karena tidak bisa mencerna kejadian yang dilihatnya barusan.

"Sial! Dasar pelacur! Brengsek!" katanya mengumpat. Lalu ia menghantamkan tangannya ke dinding berulang kali hingga berdarah

.:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:.

**1 minggu kemudian…**

**-Naruto POV-**

Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian itu berlangsung. Sasuke tidak pernah datang lagi menemuiku. Benar saja dia marah padaku. Aku telah mengkhianatinya. Mengkhianati cintanya. Aku memang terlalu ceroboh hingga aku ternodai 2 kali oleh Sai. Sekarang aku bagaikan boneka yang terbuang. Tak punya pemilik. Aku… Sekarang benar-benar kesepian…

"_Sasuke… jangan begitu ah… tidak enak dilihat Niichan…"_

"_Karin, kau bisa saja. Tidak apa, bukankah kalian sebentar lagi akan melakukan pertunangan? Ha ha ha… Beruntung sekali kau Sasuke dapat memiliki Karin."_

ZLEBBB…

Aku merasa sebuah panah tepat bersarang di jantungku. Pembicaraan apa itu? Bertunangan? Sasuke?

"He-he… he… he… Jadi semudah itu kau melupakanku, Sasuke?" aku berkata lirih pada diriku. Mengasihani diriku. Butiran-butiran kepedihan mulai jatuh dari kedua mataku. Ya, benar. Harusnya dari dulu kau mati bersama ibumu, Naruto…

.:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:.

Normal POV

**1 minggu setelahnya…**

"MUEAKKKKK!!! UEKKK!!!" Naruto memuntahkan seluruh makan paginya di kamar mandi

"Sial! Kenapa ini? Perutku mual dan sedikit keram. UWEKKK!!!" Naruto melanjutkan muntahnya yang dengan sukses masuk tepat di dalam lubang kloset.

"IIIHHH!!! SASUKE!!! Niichan!!! LIHAT DEH!!! PEMBANTU INI JOROK SEKALI!!!" terdengar suara Karin memecahkan keheningan pagi itu

"Ada apa sih, Karin?" tanya Itachi

"IH! Lihat deh, Niichan. Masa dia muntah dikamar mandi ini? Mana muntahnya mencemarkan udara disini lagi! Ih!" Karin berkata sambil menutup hidungnya (Lebay ah! Sorry buat Fans matinya Karin…)

"Ya sudah, maafkan dia ya Karin…"

"Iya akyu pasti maafkan dia! Tapi, lain kali maid like him jangan dipekerjakan lagi deh… di Fire aja. Biar kapok." kata Karin selebay-lebaynya dengan logat bercampur inggris (A/N: tau Cinta Laura kan? Nah kayak gitu deh bahasanya kalo ngomong. Tapi entah mengapa saya menyukai CL yang berbicara seperti itu. Sorry for AFnya CL). Naruto hanya memandang wanita itu dengan tatapan 'ih, cewek ini sangat melebih-lebihkan keadaan… mana aku dipanggil pembantu lagi!'

"Karin kembali ke sana ya bersama Sasuke. Biar disini niichan yang mengurus." Itachi memerintahkan Karin yang hanya diberi anggukan dan pergi meninggalkan Itachi beserta Naruto menuju Sasuke

"AU!!!" Naruto berteriak ketika Itachi menarik rambutnya

"Dengar, jangan sekali-sekali bertindak konyol!" Itachi menjorong kepala Naruto lalu meninggalkannya sendirian disana

"Sebenarnya aku ini siapa disini? Sebagai istri atau sebagai pembantu?"

.:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:.

1 minggu kemudian…

"_Lullaby, selamat malam dengan mawar merah muda. Dengan wangi lili yang menyebar, seperti bayi manis. Biarkan dirimu turun sekarang dan beristirahatlah, mungkin tidurmu akan diberkati-Nya… La la la… Tukang tidur, tutuplah matamu. Ibumu ada disini, disampingmu. Akan selalu menjagamu dari bahaya dan kau akan terbangun dalam pelukan ibu. Malaikat pelindung akan mendekat, jadi tidurlah tanpa rasa takut…"_

Naruto bernyanyi lalu memeluk kakinya. Ia merasa sangat kesepian malam itu. Apalagi setelah ia mendengar suara-suara desahan di kamar Sasuke. Hatinya terasa begitu hancur mendengar hal itu. Ia menangis tertahan mendengarnya. Kini ia benar-benar seperti seorang boneka kayu jelek yang terbuang. Tanpa seorang pun yang menggerakinya, bagaimana ia bisa merasa hidup?

"Lullaby, hukkk!!!" Naruto menghantikan bernyanyi ketika ia merasa perutnya mual. Segera ia berlari ke kamar mandi. Dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

"Aku ini kenapa sebenarnya!!!" Naruto berkata sendiri lalu kembali memuntahkan segalanya sampai perutnya terasa kosong kembali.

"Apa aku harus ke dokter? Tapi bagaimana meminta izinnya?"

.:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:.

"Kau minta izin bertemu dengan ayahmu?" Itachi langsung menggunakan suara tertingginya saat berbicara dengan Naruto

"Gomen… Aku hanya sedikit khuwatir dengan keadaannya. Kumohon, niichan…" Naruto menunduk memohon sembah sujut pada Itachi. Itachi memandangnya sebentar.

"Boleh kok, Naruto…"

"Garra neechan…" Naruto langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menatap Garra dengan tatapan 'tolonglah aku, Gaara neechan'

"Benarkan, suamiku?" Garra langsung menatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan yang membuat Itachi bergidik sendiri

"Terserah kamulah!" kata Itachi lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Terima kasih ya, neechan…"

"Tidak usah berterima kasih… Cepat periksakan dirimu…"

"Heh? Dari mana neechan tau aku mau memeriksakan diriku?" Naruto bertanya-tanya yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman dari Garra

"Sudahlah… Cepat pergi sebelum Niichan berubah pikiran…" kata gara yang hanya diikuti anggukan manis dari Naruto

.:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:.

"Orochimaru-sama, bagaimana dengan keadaan saya?" tanya Naruto

"Kau mual-mual? Selain itu apa emosimu tidak terkontrol?" tanya Orochimaru lalu Naruto mengangguk

"Hm… Sungguh aneh… Kalau biasanya gejala itu adalah morning sick, gejala awal wanita yang sedang hamil."

"APA?!" Naruto berteriak kaget, Orochimaru yang mendengar lengkingan suara itu bersusah payah menutupi kupingnya

"Tenang, tapi itu hanya dugaan sementara. Hasil tes akan keluar 2-3 hari lagi…"

"Selama itukah? Apakah tidak bisa hari ini juga?" Narauto menatap Orochimaru dengan pandangan puppy-eyes. Orochimaru akhirnya luluh dengan pandangan itu.

"Hah! Baiklah, kau menang. Akan aku usahakan hari ini juga…"

.:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:.

[Dilabolatorium…]

"Orochimaru-sama, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, Tsunade-sama…"

"Aku juga…" kata Jiraiya melanjutkan

"Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Padahal dia adalah seorang lelaki. Bagaimana dia bisa dibuahi?" Tsunade berkata dengan wajah bingung

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Ini baru pertama kali terjadi."

"Apa ada hal yang terjadi belakangan ini padanya?"

"Oh! Aku baru ingat. Waktu itu dia kemari dengan Sasuke-kun. Katanya perutnya keram dan sangat sakit. Setelah aku teliti, aku tidak menemukan gejala apapun."

"Tunggu sebentar…" Jiraya berkata lalu mengambil sebuah buku dari raknya. "ah! Ini dia."

"Apa itu, Jiraiya-sama?" Tsunade bertanya

"Tahun 1587 ditemukan seorang pria yang mengaku perutnya sangat kram dan sakit. Usut punya usut ternyata pria itu adalah seorang gay. Setelah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan, tidak ditemukan keanehan apapun. Setelah satu bulan setelah pemeriksaan itu, dia kembali ke rumah sakit tersebut. Lelaki itu mengaku mengalami mual-mual, pusing dan emosi yang tidak terkontrol. Si dokter yang memeriksa menemukan kejangglan saat memeriksa bagian perutnya. Disana telah tumbuh sebuah janin berusia 2 bulan." Jiraiya menutup bukunya

"Bagaimana harus kita jelaskan pada pasien kita satu ini?" Orochimaru bertanya pada keduanya

"Tidak tahu…" keduanya menjawab secara bersamaan

.:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:.

"Bagaimana, Orochimaru-sama?" Naruto bertanya padanya ketika ia baru masuk

"Aku akan memberikanmu bingkisan ini. Kalau kau sudah sampai rumah, kau harus mencobanya sendiri…" Orochimaru tampak gugup dan terlihat benar-benar bingung

"Bingkisan apa ini?"

"Itu adalah hadiah…" jawabnya lalu hanya disertai anggukan pelan Naruto kemudian dia berangsur-angsur pergi

.:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:.

Naruto sudah kembali dari rumah sakit dan memasuki rumah. Ketika ia membuka pintu, terlihat Garra yang mondar-mandir didepan pintu.

"Tadaima…"

"Oi, Naruto-kun. Selamat datang. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya diberi bungkusan aneh ini…" Naruto kemudian menyodorkan bingkisan itu pada Garra

"Boleh aku buka??" tanya Garra yang hanya diikuti anggukan Naruto

SRAKK…

Terdengar suara sobekan kertas dengan halus. Garra menatap horror bingkisan ditangannya itu. Lalu betapa terkejutnya ia menatap isi bingkisan itu.

"Test pack?" kata Garra singkat

"Test… Test… Test apa??" Naruto bertanya

"Test pack! Apa-apaan ini?" Garra terlihat terkejut

"A-aku tidak tahu…"

"Kamu hamil!?" tanya Garra, Naruto hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti

"Aku tidak tahu, Orochimaru-sama hanya memberikan itu padaku."

"Dia tidak menjelaskan yang lain?"

"Ada, katanya aku mengalami morning sick…"

"APA!?" teriak Garra yang tak kalah hebohnya dengan Naruto saat dia mendengar kata morning sick

"K-Kau mengalami morning sick? Sejak kapan?"

"Morning sick apaan?"

"Naruto, kau ini. Hm… seperti apa ya… hm… ah! Mual-mual dan muntah, emosi tidak terkontrol?"

"Ah! Kalau itu aku mengalaminya dari 1-3 minggu yang lalu…" Garra terdiam mendengar pernyataan Naruto

"Naruto, dengarkan perintahku. Kekamar mandi, taruh urinmu disini. Dan satu hal, jangan banyak tanya!" Garra mendorong Naruto yang masih terlihat bingung. Naruto hanya mangut-mangut saja dan menuruti Garra

.:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:.

[Beberapa saat kemudian…]

"Ini urinnya…" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan wadah kecil pada Garra. Garra mengambilnya dan meletakkan kertas panjang itu didalan wadah itu.

"Neechan! Apa yang kamu lakukan! Itu jorok!" kata Naruto. Garra menatapnya dan hanya memberikan satu jari yang mengisyaratkan 'tunggu saja dan lihat'

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya muncul juga. Mata Garra terbelalak melihat kejadian dihadapannya itu. Ia sunggu tak percaya dan menjatuhkan wajah berisi urin itu ke lantai

"Neechan! Ada apa!" Naruto terlihat panic saat melihat Garra menjadi kaku seperti patung

"Naruto… Kau… Hamil…"

.:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:.

2 B Con10-u

.:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:.

**Jarrararrarrarrangggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Akhirnya selesai juga bab ini T.T**

**Setelah madat ide akhirnya keluarrr juga pikiran perventnya T.T**

**Hampir saya ketawan ortu nulis ginian T.T**

**Okeh-okeh…**

**R&R ditampung, kali ini tidak terima FLAME. So buat flamer, jangan marah oke!!**

.:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:.

**.:Back Stage:.**

Naruto: Howaaa…

Sasuke: Kenapa? Ngantuk? Ini senderan sama abang…

Naruto: Pede dahsyat!

Sasuke: Uchiha harus pede

Dorky: aku jadiin pergedel neh!

Itachi: Cih! Kau author terlicik yang pernah aku temui

Naruto: suaraku habis gara-gara nyanyi lagu Lullaby

Sai: Hn… Malas komentar apapun…

Dorky: pembicaraan ini membosankan

Itachi: I don't care… e… e… e… e… er… *ngikutin gayanya 2NE1

Garra: besok-besok jangan kasih aku wig ginian! Sudah gatal murahan lagi!

Dorky: namanya juga usaha yang rada bangkrut

Sasuke: Bosan…

Naruto: akhiri saja pembicaraannya

ALL: ARIGATO GOZAIMASU SUDAH MEMBACA!! FAREWELL! SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA!

.:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:.


	6. Chapter 5: Sun Cry

FLASH BACK CHAPTER 4

"Neechan! Apa yang kamu lakukan! Itu jorok!" kata Naruto. Gaara menatapnya dan hanya memberikan satu jari yang mengisyaratkan 'tunggu saja dan lihat'

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya muncul juga. Mata Gaara terbelalak melihat kejadian dihadapannya itu. Ia sunggu tak percaya dan menjatuhkan wajah berisi urin itu ke lantai

"Neechan! Ada apa!" Naruto terlihat panik saat melihat Gaara menjadi kaku seperti patung

"Naruto… Kau… Hamil…"

.:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:.

**DISCLAIMER:** ©Masashi Kishimoto

**Author: **doRky aNgeLs

**Ide Cerita:** ©doRky aNgeLs

**Direktur**: ©doRky aNgeLs

**Penagih utang: **Masashi Kishimoto (dibating)

**Cast:** SasuNaru, SasuKarin, SaiNaru, ItaGaara

**Warning:** Explisit sex, rape, angst dan masih banyak lagi. Don't like don't read it. Warning was implosed that this fanfic had explicit sex, rape and Yaoi material

**Rating**: bergembiralah karena M!

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Drama

**A/N:** Benar-benar PWP yang ini!!! Aish!!!

**Summary: **"… Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau bicarakan!? Kau kira aku ini idiot sehingga dengan mudah percaya hal seperti itu? Lagi pula hanya satu malam saja, masa bisa membuat sampai hamil? Terlebih setelahnya kau tidur dengan Sai, jadi apa kau yakin itu adalah anakku?" Sasuke berkata diikuti dengan tatapan 'yakin kan aku bahwa kau memang mengandung anakku.'

.:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:..:```:.

Naruto sungguh terpukul mendengar kenyataan yang diucapkan Gaara padanya. Dia hamil. Hal yang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi pada laki-laki sepertinya.

"Neechan, tidak mungkin aku hamil 'kan?" tanya Naruto lagi pada Gaara. Gaara hanya tertunduk, tidak berani menatap Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Neechan katakan kalau ini bohong'.

"Maaf, Naruto… Tapi itu benar…" Gaara berkata dan pecahlah tangisan Naruto

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Aku ingin percaya hal itu, tapi hatiku menolak untuk mempercayainya…" Naruto berkata dengan kedua matanya mulai digenangi air mata

"Tapi terkadang faktalah yang bicara, Naruto…"

"Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit frustasi

"Terserah padamu… kalau kau ingin memberitahu pada Sasuke itu adalah keputusanmu…" Gaara berkata tak jauh frustasi nya dengan Naruto

"Kalau aku bicara dengan Sasuke lalu dia tidak percaya anak ini adalah anaknya bagaimana?"

Hening. Tak ada yang berbicara antara yang satu dan yang lainnya saat itu. Pikiran mereka menari-nari indah di benak masing-masing. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan saat itu. Yang jelas disana hanya ada jeda panjang menanti.

"Yang penting kamu sudah mencobanya…" kata Gaara kemudian diikuti seulas senyum darinya.

"Apa aku gugurkan saja?"

"Hentikan kata-katamu itu, Naruto!"

"Kalau Sasuke tidak menginginkan anak ini, untuk apa dia hidup kalau hanya untuk lahir dan disakiti"

"Naruto… Jangan pernah menggugurkannya. Kau tahu, mendapatkan anak itu sangat susah…" kata Gaara dengan tatapan sedih sambil mengelus perutnya

"Maafkan aku…" kata Naruto yang beranjak dari sisi Gaara

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

"Tadaima…" terdengar Sasuke berkata

"Okaeri, Sasuke-sama…" kata Naruto

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke yang tak kalah melebihi dingin nya es di kutub utara.

"S-Sasuke-sama… boleh aku bicara sebentar?" tanya Naruto

"Hn… terserahlah…" jawab Sasuke. Naruto mendongak padanya. Dalam hati Naruto berbunga-bunga, yah… setidaknya dia mau berbicara lagi pada Naruto

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

Sasuke duduk di kursi singgasananya. Tubuh itu terjatuh begitu saja karena kelelahan yang melanda tubuh ramping itu.

"Silahkan, kau ingin bicara apa…" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang di lihatnya begitu gugup.

"Hm… Anu… Ini…" Naruto tersendat-sendat

"Cepat katakan atau kau ingin aku usir dari sini karena mengganggu kerjaku!" Sasuke berteriak dengan sangat keras di depan Naruto.

"…" Naruto terdiam beberapa saat

"Cepat katakan! Aku hitung sampai tiga belum juga kau katakan, aku akan mengusirmu!" Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku… Aku hamil…"

Tiba-tiba keadaan seperti berhenti untuk sejenak. Tak ada yang bergerak walaupun hanya 1 sentimeter. Hanya suara deru angin yang berusaha melewati rambut mereka yang terdengar, bahkan nafas pun terasa sangat sesak untuk keluar.

"Kau bercanda… Kau ini memang pintar bercanda, Naruto …" begitulah jawaban yang di dapatnya

"Bercanda kau bilang?" Naruto menatap pria itu berkaca-kaca. "Ya Sasuke, kau pikir aku bisa bercanda dengan masalah seperti ini?"

"Huh? Lalu siapa yang mau percaya kalau kau hamil? Kau lelaki! Apa kau pikir aku ini sangat bodoh sehingga dapat dengan mudah kau tipu seperti itu? Trik murahan!" lelaki itu memberikan tatapan 'jangan menipuku'

"Aku bukan pesulap!" Naruto berkata sambil memberikan Death Glare terbaiknya

"Lalu apa maksudmu mengatakan bahwa kau hamil?"

"Aku mengandung anakmu!"

"… Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau bicarakan!? Kau kira aku ini idiot sehingga dengan mudah percaya hal seperti itu? Lagi pula hanya satu malam saja, masa bisa membuat sampai hamil? Terlebih setelahnya kau tidur dengan Sai, jadi apa kau yakin itu adalah anakku?" Sasuke berkata diikuti dengan tatapan 'yakin kan aku bahwa kau memang mengandung anakku.'

"Aku mengandung anakmu! Walaupun hanya semalam, kau mengeluarkannya didalam berkali-kali!" Naruto berusaha tetap membendung air mata itu.

"Pembicaraan kita di luar kendali, anak muda…" kata-kata lelaki itu sungguh membuat Naruto benar-benar merasa bahwa nyawa nya melayang meninggalkan raganya sendirian terpaku disana.

"Tapi…"

"Hentikan leluconmu! Aku tidak butuh! Jika ini adalah kejutanmu untuk ulang tahunku, aku mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi aku sekarang sedang sibuk, jadi PERGI!" Sasuke itu mengacungkan jarinya ke arah pintu keluar

"Tapi aku… hanya ingin…"

"PERGI!!" semakin pria itu berteriak, semakin Naruto bergetar karena menahan tangis

"Baiklah… Tapi jangan pernah mencari ku lagi…" kata Naruto lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

Naruto memutuskan untuk membenahi barang-barangnya dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah itu. Sambil membenahi ia menangis. Ia tak kuat menahan tekanan ini sendirian. Perlahan-lahan dihapusnya air asin itu untuk menjernihkan pandangannya.

"Sasuke… harusnya kau bisa percaya padaku…" katanya lirih kemudian menutup koper itu lalu beranjak keluar.

"Mau ke mana kau…" terdengar suara Itachi menggelegar di ruang itu

"Aku mau pergi dari rumah ini…" jawab Naruto masih dengan tatapan 'kekosongan ini adalah bukti betapa hancurnya hatiku'

"Kau kira semudah itu kau dapat pergi dari sini?" tanya Itachi

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan? Masih belum cukup puaskah kamu menyiksa ku?"

"Masih belum. Aku masih belum membuatmu gila dan frustasi."

"Kau berhasil, Itachi. Kau sudah berhasil. Aku sudah gila, frustasi sekaligus ingin mati. Aku sudah seperti yang kau inginkan. Kau hanya tinggal menunggu kapan aku akan terkulai lemah di pinggir jalan…"kata Naruto tanpa memandang Itachi. Itachi terdiam tidak mengerti kata-kata Naruto barusan.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti, Uchiha Itachi? Kau berhasil membuatku gila dan frustasi atas kehamilan ini…" kata Naruto lalu meninggalkan Itachi sendirian di atas tangga dengan tampang bodoh dan konyol.

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

Naruto meninggalkan rumah besar itu dengan langkah gontai. Lama ia berjalan tidak ada tujuan, akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk masuk ke dalam hutan kecil di pinggir jalan yang sunyi. Hari itu mendung. Langit tidak bersahabat. Matahari terasa sangat sedih karena tidak bisa bermain dan memilih untuk tidur berselimutkan awan gelap. Naruto memandang nanar pada langit.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang sedih? Aku disini juga sedih…"kata Naruto yang berbicara sendiri. Tiba-tiba beberapa menit kemudian rintik mulai turun.

"Kau memang brengsek…" umpat nya lalu duduk di sebuah gubuk. Di lihatnya ke dalam gubuk itu. Gubuk yang berukuran 4x4 m itu tampak tidak berpenghuni. Di setiap sisinya terdapat sarang laba-laba. Lalu ia beranjak ke arah benda yang tampak seperti meja. Mungkin itu adalah tempat tidur, pikirnya. Lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya disana sambil menunggu hujan yang semakin menggila itu mereda.

"Brrr… dingin!" katanya. Lalu ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menyergapnya.

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

CIP… CIP… CIP…

Terdengar cicitan burung. Matahari menembus jendela dan langsung menuju ke kelopak mata Naruto yang masih terpejam.

"Hn… Sudah pagi rupanya. Aku tertidur sangat lama…" kata Naruto lalu duduk.

"Hah… selamat pagi, dunia…" katanya lalu membuka jendela gubuk itu

"Terima kasih, atas rumah yang nyaman ini. Selamat tinggal." katanya pada gubuk itu lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kota untuk menemui ayahnya.

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

"Akhirnya aku kembali…" kata Naruto ketika ia telah sampai di kota

"Uh…" Naruto mengerang saat dirasanya perutnya terasa kejang.

"Sabar ya, sayang… Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di rumah kakekmu…" Naruto berkata sambil mengelus perutnya

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

TING TONG… TING TONG…

"Iya sebentar…"

CKLEK…

Minato membuka pintu itu. Ia terkejut mendapati sosok Naruto telah berdiri di hadapannya

"N-Naruto?" katanya gagap

"Ayah… Aku… Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha dan kembali bersama ayah…" kata Naruto.

"Dasar anak bodoh…" Minato mengelus rambut anaknya itu dengan sayang

"Aku kan anak ayah…" Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya pada ayahnya itu

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

"Jadi kau hamil?" tanya Minato kepada anak semata wayangnya. Naruto mengangguk.

"Syukurlah…" kata Minato

"Ayah tidak terkejut?" tanya Naruto pada ayahnya. Minato menggeleng.

"Tidak. Justru saat momen inilah yang paling membahagiakan. Tidak perduli dia itu pria atau wanita." Minato tersenyum bahagia

"Ayah…" Naruto berkata lalu mata birunya menyemburkan tangisan

"Naruto… Tidak usah menangis, nanti bisa-bisa ayah ikut-ikutan menangis…"

"Iya…" kata Naruto lalu menghapus pipinya yang di basahi oleh air mata.

"Nah, kita makan malam dulu. Nanti baru kita lanjutkan perbincangan ini…" kata Minato lalu menarik anaknya itu ke ruang makan.

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

"Sial! Dimana anak itu!" Sasuke tampak kelimpungan mencari sesuatu

"Dimana dia!! Kenapa tak bisa aku temukan dia di satu sudut pun!" Sasuke geram sendiri

"Kau mencari Naruto? Dia sudah pergi dari rumah ini." Itachi berkata pada adiknya itu

"Apa!?" Sasuke kaget lalu menatap kakaknya itu

"Ya, dia pergi. Dia bilang dia tidak tahan terus-terusan begini, apalagi di tambah kau tidak memperdulikannya." Kata Itachi yang sukses di beri tatapan maut Sasuke

"Apalagi yang dia bilang?" tanya Sasuke

"tidak ada… Dia hanya bosan padamu…" kata Itachi dan bertambah geramlah sang Uchiha Sasuke itu

"Anak itu! Semakin melonjak! Akan aku beri dia pelajaran…"

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

"Selamat makan…"

BRAKKK!!!

Makan malam hari itu terhenti saat mereka mendengar bunyi yang sangat keras dari pintu depan.

"Ayah, ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto yang disusul dengan gelengan Minato. Beberapa orang berbaju hitam bergegas ke atas dan beberapa menyebar ke bawah. Barang-barang miliknya di hamburkan begitu saja.

"Maaf, apa anda yang bernama Uzumaki Minato?" tanya seorang pria menggunakan tuxedo kepada Minato

"Benar, saya Minato." Katanya

"Dengan ini kami nyatakan, rumah ini sudah bukan milik anda lagi. Uchiha Sasuke telah mencabut hak kepemilikan anda. Jadi harap anda meninggalkan rumah ini sesegera mungkin, karena rumah ini akan dihancurkan dan akan dibangun dengan bangunan yang baru." Orang itu berkata. Naruto dan Minato hanya bertatap-tatapan penuh tanda tanya

"H-ha ha ha… Jadi… kita harus pergi dari rumah ini?" tanya Naruto penuh kesedihan

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Uchiha telah mencabutnya. Naruto, ayah harap kamu bersabar ya. Ayo, bantu ayah benahi barang-barang…" kata Minato penuh senyum palsu

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGUSIR KELUARGA UZUMAKI!" Gaara berteriak geram pada adik iparnya itu

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku mencabut kepemilikannya? Bukankah didalam kontrak bertulis seperti itu?" kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang tetap stay cool

"Kau tahu Sasuke, Naruto itu sedang hamil!"

"Kau kira aku perduli dengannya?" kata Sasuke dingin

"Naruto sedang hamil anakmu!" Gaara berteriak

"Anakku? Kau yakin? Setelah dia tidur dengan Sai? Kau yakin dia masih anakku?"

"…" Gaara terdiam mengingat kejadian yang baru-baru ini terjadi

"Kau hanya bisa diam kan?" Sasuke berkata lalu meneguk segelas wine di tangannya.

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

Malam itu sangat dingin, angin tak henti-hentinya berhembus ke arah tubuh ayah dan anak itu. Keduanya menggigil, bahkan salah satunya tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya setelah melihat rumah yang mereka tinggali bertahun-tahun dihancurkan.

"Sudahlah Naruto, tidak usah menangis. Nanti ayah akan mencari pekerjaan baru dan rumah tinggal yang baru." Minato memeluk anaknya itu dengan sangat erat

"Aku tidak menyangka keluarga berbuat sekejam itu pada kita. Aku… aku sungguh minta maaf ayah…" Naruto menangis sesegukan

"Tidak apa…Hentikan tangisanmu. Kau masih bisa melanjutkan berjalan?" tanya Minato, Naruto mengangguk

"Bayimu apa tidak apa?"

"Tidak apa." kata Naruto dengan senyum

"Kalau begitu kita cari tempat tinggal sementara…"

"Ya…" jawab Naruto. Kemudian ia melihat sebuah gang kecil yang jarang dilewati orang.

"Ayah, kita ke sana, siapa tahu ada tempat untuk tidur…" kata Naruto, Minato hanya mengangguk kecil

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

"Tak aku sangka, ternyata gang ini menuju lapangan luas tidak berpenghuni…" Minato berkata pada Naruto

"Iya…"

"Serahkan barang-barang kalian…" dua orang menggunakan topeng mengejutkan mereka

"Perampok! Perampok! Ayo, Naruto! Ayo lari!" Minato menarik anaknya yang masih diam membatu

"Hei! Jangan lari! Serahkan barang-barang kalian atau akan aku tembak kalian!"

Minato tidak berhenti berlari dan terus-menerus menarik Naruto, sampai akhirnya terdengar bunyi letusan pistol bersamaan dengan berhentinya langkah Minato.

BRUKK!!!

Tubuh itu terlempar begitu saja ke tanah. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari tubuh yang terlempar itu. Bersamaan dengan itu terlihatlah seulas wajah Naruto yang terkena percikan darah. Darah segar yang masih baru itu menetes dengan riangnya dari wajah Naruto. Naruto menatap tubuh ayahnya yang kini berada di tanah dengan tangannya masih menggandeng tangan ayahnya.

"Tertembak!"

"Bagaimana ini! Semua salahmu!"

"Aku? Kau yang menyuruhku untuk menembak!"

"Dia mati! Ayo kita lari!"

Terdengar kedua perampok itu lari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih membatu menyaksikan ayahnya yang menatapnya dengan luka tembakan di kepalanya.

"Ayah…" Naruto menyenggol ayahnya. Tapi tubuh itu tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Ayah sudah mati? Kenapa tidak mengajakku? Aku sendirian… ayah… ayah…" Naruto mengguncang tubuh ayahnya yang sudah kehilangan nyawa nya

"Oh, ayah lelah ya… Kalau begitu ayah tidur saja disini. Aku akan mencari uang dan rumah baru." Kata Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan selimut dari kopernya lalu menyelimuti ayahnya

"Selamat tidur, ayah…" kata Naruto kemudian tidur di samping ayahnya.

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

[6 bulan kemudian…]

Kediaman Uchiha…

"Ya, Fugaku. Apakah kau menerima pertunangan Karin dengan Sasuke??"

"Yah… Itu tergantung bagaimana dengan Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi dia…" kata Fugaku sambil menatap Sasuke

"Ya, ayah. Aku menerimanya…" kata Sasuke

"Apa tidak kau pikirkan dulu…" Fugaku mengatakannya pada Sasuke

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan menerimanya."

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Kau tidak perduli lagi padanya?" Mikoto berkata pada anaknya itu

"Setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku?" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?" Fugaku menatapnya heran

"Dia selingkuh dengan Sai…" kata Sasuke. Fugaku dan Mikoto saling melempar pandang.

"Akhirnya yang kita takutkan terjadi juga…" Mikoto berkata. Sasuke yang tidak mengerti langsung memandang ibunya itu

"Apa maksud ibu?"

"…begini…"

.:FLASH BACK:.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN!"

"hm? Sepertinya ada yang teriak tadi…" Mikoto bertanya-tanya dan mengikuti asal suara itu

"Naruto sayang… Naruto sayang… Tenanglah… Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi… Karena kau sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

'eh? Seutuhnya? Ada apa sih ini? Aduh, sepertinya ada yang bertengkar. Aku harus segera ke sana…' kata Mikoto dalam hati

"Jangan! LEPASKAN! AKU MEMBENCIMU! AKU MEMBENCIMU! AKU TIDAK INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU LAGI!"

'Heh? Sai? Dengan siapa dia? Pemuda berambut pirang? Siapa dia?' Mikoto mengendap-endap mendengarkan perkelahian itu secara seksama.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU! JANGAN PERNAH MENEMUIKU LAGI!"

'Mau ke mana anak lelaki itu? Ada apa ini? Mengapa anak itu menangis? Aku harus mengejar anak lelaki itu.' Batin Mikoto lalu mulai mengejar Naruto yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

Mikoto mengikuti anak itu dari belakang secara perlahan. Mikoto benar-benar memperhatikan anak itu. Ada yang salah dengan jalannya. Ia benar-benar khawatir sesuatu yang terjadi pada anak itu disebabkan oleh Sai, anak angkatnya. Lalu Mikoto membulatkan tekad dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada anak itu.

"Permisi, nak. Bisa saya berbicara sebentar?" tanya Mikoto. Naruto menoleh dan pancaran mata birunya kini benar-benar menampakkan kehancuran.

"Siapa anda?" Naruto menghusap air matanya yang berlinang

"Saya Uchiha Mikoto, ibu angkat Sai. Dan… kamu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Naruto-kun. Bisa saya bertanya apa yang terjadi didalam tadi?" Mikoto bertanya. Bukannya menjawab, Naruto kini menangis tidak tahan lagi membendungnya.

"Sai… Sai senpai… Sai senpai memperkosaku…" kata Naruto tanpa basa-basi. Saat itu petir benar-benar bergemuruh di hati Mikoto. Benar-benar hancur hatinya karena kelakuan Sai.

"A-apa kau bilang?" Mikoto tidak percaya pada Naruto yang akhirnya dibalas dengan tatapan 'demi tuhan, aku tidak berbohong dan percayalah bahwa ini adalah kenyataan…'lalu meninggalkan Mikoto yang terduduk disana membatu.

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

"M-maksud ibu… Sai…"

"Ya, dari dulu Sai terobsesi pada Naruto hingga dengan teganya dia mengambil aset Naruto secara paksa."

"Maka dari itu, Sasuke. Berpikirlah dua kali…" Fugaku berkata pada Sasuke

"Tapi hari itu… Sial!" Sasuke segera bangkit lalu mendatangi kamar Itachi

BRAKKK!!!

Itachi yang saat itu sedang mengobrol dengan Sai terkejut melihat kehadiran Sasuke dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah.

"BRENGSEK KALIAN BERDUA!!" Sasuke berjalan ke arah Itachi lalu memukulinya dengan sangat keras

"KAU PIKIR APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Itachi menatap adiknya itu dengan tatapan 'kau pikir enak dipukul?'

"KALIAN BERDUA MERENCANAKAN INI SEMUA! KALIAN MEMBUATKU MEMBENCI NARUTO!" Sasuke benar-benar marah.

"Cih! Kau ini! Mana buktinya!"

"Ibu sendiri yang berbicara pada Naruto saat kau memperkosanya, Sai…" Mikoto berkata dan sukseslah membuat kedua orang itu mendongak terkejut menatap Sasuke yang menahan amukan

"Akan aku laporkan hal ini pada polisi atas tuduhan pemerkosaan!"

"Sasuke! Ku mohon jangan…" Mikoto berkata dan memohon pada Sasuke

"Biarkan saja! Biar mereka mengetahui betapa menderitanya Naruto!" kata Sasuke. Karena kegaduhan itu, Gaara yang tadinya terus-terusan didalam dapur akhirnya mendatangi asal keributan itu. Kemudian dia melihat Mikoto yang bersujud memohon pada Sasuke.

"Ada apa ini?" Gaara berkata pada Sasuke.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada mereka! Aku mau mencari Naruto dulu!" Sasuke berkata lalu meninggalkan semua orang dalam keadaan bingung.

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

Sasuke berlari ke arah mobilnya. Dengan cekatan ia menyalakan mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas ke kota. Beberapa mobil lain yang berjalan terdengar menekan klakson karena Sasuke menyalipnya.

"Naruto… Please… Waiting me…" kata Sasuke sambil terus melajukan mobilnya

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

"Tidak ada… Tidak ada… Tidak ada… Dimana dia sekarang?" Sasuke tampak kebingungan mencari Naruto

"Ah! Sial! Andai saja aku tidak termakan omongannya orang itu!" Sasuke berkata lalu memukul dinding didepannya. Ya, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

"Tuhan… dimana lagi aku harus mencari?" tanya Sasuke memohon pada Tuhan

"Rumah! Ah, benar… Rumah Uzumaki. Maaf, apa anda tau dimana rumah Uzumaki?" tanya Sasuke pada seorang pejalan kaki

"Rumah Uzumaki? Bukankah rumah itu sudah tidak ada sekarang?" jawab orang itu

'Ah! Sial! Benar! Rumah itu sudah tidak ada dan aku yang menghancurkannya!' batin Sasuke

"Sekarang apakah anda tau dimana keluarga Uzumaki tinggal?" tanya Sasuke. Orang itu berpikir sebentar

"Sekarang mereka bukan maksudku anaknya hanya tinggal sendirian dan terlunta-lunta di jalan dengan perut buncit. Ayahnya meninggal 6 bulan yang lalu karena perampokan. Anaknya kalau tidak salah bernama Uzumaki Naruto kerap kali terlihat di sebuah gang kecil di antara rumah itu." Kata orang itu sambil menunjuk bangunan besar di antara luasnya kota

"Oh, kalau begitu terima kasih!" kata Sasuke lalu berlari ke arah gang itu

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

"Ibu seorang pelacur, bagaimana anaknya tidak mengikuti!?"

"Ha ha… maka itu dari dulu aku tidak mau berteman denganmu! Kau itu sangat kotor!"

"Benar saja, lihat sekarang dirinya… perut buncit, sangat aneh. Bagaimana seorang lelaki bisa hamil. Tanpa ayah lagi!"

"Mungkin itu adalah karma!"

"Hei, kalian! Pergi dari sana!" tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan mengusir pemuda-pemuda yang semenjak tadi mengganggu seseorang yang terduduk tanpa ekspresi

"Cih! Pengganggu! Ayo pergi!" kata pemuda itu saat melihat Sasuke mulai berlari ke arah mereka

"BRENGSEK!" teriak Sasuke pada para pemuda itu.

"…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke langsung menyadari pria didepannya itu. Sasuke benar-benar sangat terkejut melihat perubahan Naruto yang benar-benar berubah drastis. Di matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam yang sangat tampak. Tubuhnya sangat kurus sangat ironis ditambah dengan perutnya yang membesar. Kulitnya tidak berwarna tan seperti dulu, pucat. Bahkan lebih pucat dari kulitnya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terdapat luka memar yang nampak. Dan yang membuat Sasuke benar-benar merasa bersalah saat melihatnya adalah ketika ia melihat wajah Naruto. Wajah Naruto hanya menampakkan wajah **Poker Face**. Tapi matanya mencerminkan kesedihan yang teramat sangat dalam.

"Naruto…" Sasuke mendekati pria yang dicintainya itu

"…" Naruto hanya diam. Kemudian ia mulai bereaksi saat memandang wajah Sasuke. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tidak hanya itu bahkan kini kedua bola mata itu benar-benar seperti air terjun. Naruto mulai meronta-ronta tidak jelas saat Sasuke memeluknya.

"Naruto, maafkan aku. Aku memang bersalah. Hukumlah aku. Kumohon hukumlah apa saja untukku, tapi jangan sekalipun kau bersikap seperti ini padaku…" Sasuke memperdalam pelukannya

"…!!!" Naruto tidak bersuara. Tapi rontaan miliknya sebagai tanda penolakan atas perlakuan Sasuke.

"Naruto… Aku mohon… Maafkan aku…" kata Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian rontaan Naruto terhenti. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah Naruto sesaat. Tampak wajah Naruto yang meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya

"Naruto… kau tidak apa…"

"!!!" Naruto tidak bersuara tapi wajahnya mengisyaratkan 'perutku sangat sakit sekali…'

"Bersabarlah, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit…" kata Sasuke lalu menggendong Naruto ala pengantin ke mobilnya

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

[DI PERJALANAN…]

"moshi-moshi, kaasan… Iya… aku menemukannya. Sekarang aku sedang mengarah ke rumah sakit. Iya. Keadaannya terlihat parah. Benar. Ya."

PIP

Sasuke menutup teleponnya. Dirinya sangat panik saat melihat Naruto sudah bercucuran keringat. Ia tahu walau ia tidak merasakannya bahwa Naruto merasa sangat kesakitan. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada suatu cairan merah yang keluar dari selangkangan Naruto.

"Oh, sial!"

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

**2 B con10u**

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.

**Huahhhh!!! Benar-benar PWP!!!**

**Saya benar-benar merasa chap yang ini asli kurang ajarnya keluarga Uchiha keluar!!**

**Phew… hampir kebablasan xD xD**

**R&R yah!!**

**-LOVE and AFFECTION-**

**doRky aNgeLs soooo meannnn!!!**

.:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:. .:```:.


	7. Chapter 6: FINAL CHAPTER

**CORET-CORET HEADER:**

**Saya ada bilang ya kalau ortunya sASUke itu pembunuh bayaran??**

**Atau saya yang lupa ya???**

**Aishh…**

**Beginilah anak baru yang mengetik sambil belajar buat UTS T.T**

**Fufufufufufufu…**

**Maafkan saya karena cerita ini adalah buatan tangan yang tidak terampil =.=**

**xxxXXXxxx **

**DISCLAIMER: ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: doRky aNgeLs**

**Ide Cerita: ©doRky aNgeLs**

**Direktur: ©doRky aNgeLs**

**Penagih utang: Masashi Kishimoto (di bating)**

**Cast: SasuNaru, SasuKarin, SaiNaru, ItaGaara**

**Warning:****Explicit sex, rape, angst dan masih banyak lagi. Don't like don't read it. Warning was imposed that this fanfic had explicit sex, rape and Yaoi material**

**Rating: bergembiralah karena M!**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

* * *

**FROM CHAPTER : 5**

"moshi-moshi, kaasan… Iya… aku menemukannya. Sekarang aku sedang mengarah ke rumah sakit. Iya. Keadaannya terlihat parah. Benar. Ya."

PIP

Sasuke menutup teleponnya. Dirinya sangat panik saat melihat Naruto sudah bercucuran keringat. Ia tahu walau ia tidak merasakannya bahwa Naruto merasa sangat kesakitan. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada suatu cairan merah yang keluar dari selangkangan Naruto.

"Oh, sial!"

xxxXXXxxx

**CHAPTER 6: It's hurt, Sasuke…**

.

.

What time I came out of this dark dream, the love that you gave me no more left?  
Am I humble can't have 'love' again?

.

.

* * *

"Kandungannya tidak apa. Usahakan jangan membuatnya terlalu banyak pikiran. Oh, iya. Berikan dia asupan makanan yang mengandung gizi dan nutrisi. Keadaan dia saat ini sangat mempengaruhi bayi yang di kandungnya dan bahkan dia bisa terserang Anemia. Tolong ingat hal ini, Sasuke-sama…" kata seorang wanita berambut merah muda padanya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." Kata Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju tempat Naruto terbaring tidak sadar dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Tubuhnya sangat kurus, lebih kurus dibanding dengan dirinya. Perutnya yang mulai membuncit terlihat sangat menonjol dengan tubuh itu. Kulitnya berubah, bukan kulit kecoklatan, melainkan warna putih pucat seperti dirinya. Rambut pirangnya sudah tidak lagi terlihat pirang. Warna emas yang berkilauan kini menjadi warna kuning pucat, bahkan sangat tidak enak dipandang. Bibir yang dulu selalu ia cium dan berwarna merah sekarang tidak berwarna. Sasuke mulai terjerumus di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia mulai teringat tentang kejadian saat itu.

FLASH BACK

"_Aku mengandung anakmu!"_

"… _Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau bicarakan!? Kau kira aku ini idiot sehingga dengan mudah percaya hal seperti itu? Lagi pula hanya satu malam saja, masa bisa membuat sampai hamil? Terlebih setelahnya kau tidur dengan Sai, jadi apa kau yakin itu adalah anakku?"_

"_Aku mengandung anakmu! Walaupun hanya semalam, kau mengeluarkannya didalam berkali-kali!"_

"_Pembicaraan kita di luar kendali, anak muda…"_

* * *

"Waktu itu kamu menahan tangis bukan, Naruto…? Huh… Bodoh sekali aku tidak menghiraukanmu…" Sasuke berkata lalu menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Ia menciumnya. Menciumnya seakan tidak akan ada hari esok.

"Tolong… Naruto… Jawablah aku… Aku merindukanmu…" Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan satu aliran air di wajahnya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia merasakan gerakan kecil dari mahluk di depannya.

"Naru… Naru… Suster!! Dokter!!" Sasuke Sontak langsung berteriak histeris. "Naru… Naru… Syukurlah kau sudah sadar…" Sasuke seketika itu juga memeluk Naruto.

"Nggiiihh!!!" Naruto tersadar dan langsung mendorong Sasuke terjungkal ke lantai.

"Naruto…"

"PERGI!!! JANGAN DEKATI AKU!! PERGI!!! PERGIII!!!" Naruto berteriak dengan sangat keras tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Sasuke serasa ditampar dengan sangat keras di bagian wajahnya.

"Naru… Apa yang…"

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU! JANGAN DEKATI AKU!!! AKU MOHON, JANGAN SENTUH AKU LAGI!!!" Naruto berjalan mundur sampai di pojok sambil terus memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit.

"DOKTER!!! NARUTO…"

"JAUH!!! Sshhh… JAUH!!! AWWW!!!" Naruto merintih karena perutnya seperti terkena pukulan.

"Sasuke… AH! NARUTO!!" Seketika itu juga Orochimaru yang baru masuk ke kamar itu langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia terlihat sangat cemas lalu sesegera mungkin menekan tombol emergency.

"TOLONG!!! SEGERA DATANG SECEPATNYA!!!" teriaknya melalui intercom.

"AWWW!!!" Naruto berteriak ketika dirasanya darah mulai mengalir lagi dari selangkangannya. Kedua orang yang melihatnya terkejut bukan main. Lalu keduanya menaikkan Naruto ke ranjang setelah perintah Orochimaru dikobarkan.

"Ada apa, Dokter…"

"Cepat! Bawa pasien ini ke ruang operasi. Keadaan keduanya sangat rentan." Orochimaru berkata yang langsung di beri anggukkan tanda mengerti dari para perawat dan petugas medis yang lainnya.

"Sasuke, kau tunggu disini saja." Tsunade berkata lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang termenung melihat kepergian mereka.

"Naruto…" ucapnya lirih sambil menatap genangan darah di lantai. Lalu ia terduduk disana dan memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Maafkan ayah… Ayah terlalu bodoh untuk bisa membuat semuanya mempunyai akhir cerita yang bahagia…" katanya sambil terisak.

* * *

**[RUANG OPERASI]**

"UH! SAKIT!!! TOLONG HENTIKAN INI!!! AHHH!!!" Naruto terus berteriak sambil menahan sakit yang dideritanya itu.

"Berikan obat bius, kita harus segera melakukan operasi…"

"A-apa maksud kalian dengan operasi?!" Naruto tersentak ketika ia mendengar kata-kata mereka

"…"

"Maaf, Naruto… Tapi kami harus mengangkat bayi itu dari dalam sana…"

"K-kenapa… Aku tidak mau!"

"HARUS! Karena keadaanmu sekarang adalah prioritas utama kami!" Tsunade berkata pada Naruto

"Persiapan pengoperasian…"

"T-tidak… Jangan… Jangan… JANGANNN!!!"

* * *

"Sasuke… Sasuke…" seseorang mengguncang tubuh Sasuke yang termenung di depan pintu operasi

"Kaa-san? Kaa-san… Naruto…"

"Cup… Cup… Cup… Tidak apa… Sudah ya…" kata Mikoto berusaha menenangkan anaknya

"Naruto… Ini semua salahku… Aku yang membuatnya menjadi begini, aku yang membuatnya menderita… Ini semua salahku kalau harus terjadi sesuatu pada anak kami…" Sasuke menangis di pelukan ibunya.

"Tenang ya, Sasuke… Begini, semua orang pernah melakukan kekhilafan, baik itu disadari atau tidak. Seperti juga yang Sasuke lakukan. Tapi, Sasuke lebih bijak karena menyadari dan mengakui kekhilafan yang Sasuke perbuat. Maka itu, tolong jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi ya, nak?" Mikoto tersenyum pahit menatap anaknya yang kini terasa rapuh. Ia merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti Sasuke, perasaan melihat orang yang dicintainya menghadapi proses hidup atau mati.

"Sasuke…" Fugaku memanggil putranya. Sasuke menoleh pada Fugaku. Dan…

**PLAKKK!!!**

Semua orang yang ada disana terkejut bukan main saat melihat sang anak dipukul oleh ayahnya. Mikoto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa diam menatap lantai yang dirasanya lebih indah dari pemandangan di depannya.

"Apa seperti itu sikap seorang Uchiha, Sasuke…" kata Fugaku yang langsung diberikan tatapan tidak mengerti Sasuke.

"M-maksudmu apa?" kata Sasuke lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke lantai

"Apa ayah pernah mengajarimu untuk menjadi seorang Uchiha yang cengeng dan rapuh?" Fugaku berkata pada Sasuke. Mata Sasuke bergerak liar.

"Tidak…" jawabnya singkat

"Lalu kenyataannya mengapa sekarang kau menangis?" Fugaku menatap anaknya dengan pandangan dingin

"Itu karena…"

"Karena apa?" Fugaku memotong perkataannya. Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan sebuah alasan yang logis untuk ayahnya.

"Sudahlah, Ayah… Biarkan saja dia untuk sementara ini. Dia sedang terguncang…" Mikoto berkata pelan.

"Cih…" jawabnya lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua dudul disana menunggu laporan operasi.

* * *

"Selesai…" Orochimaru berkata lalu mengelap sedikit keringat yang mulai mengalir dari kulitnya.

"Apa yang harus kita jelaskan pada Sasuke, Dr. Orochimaru?" Tsunade berkata pada Orochimaru. Orochimaru dan Jiraiya terdiam mendengar perkataan sang Dokter Spesialis kandungan di hadapannya itu.

"Berikan jawaban yang terbaik padanya…" jawab Orochimaru singkat disertai dengan anggukkan Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

* * *

Lampu ruang operasi telah padam. Pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Munculah seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan paras cantik berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dengan masih mengenakan baju khusus. Sasuke dan ibunya langsung berdiri dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang berada di benak mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" kata Sasuke yang dilanjutkan dengan anggukkan Tsunade tanda Naruto stabil

"Lalu dengan bayinya?"

Tsunade terdiam sangat lama hingga terjadi jeda yang sangat panjang diantara mereka. Kini keraguan menghantui Tsunade lagi. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia mengambil sebuah keputusan.

"Maaf… Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan bayi anda…"

* * *

**=SASUKE POV=**

"Maaf… Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan bayi anda…"

Sebuah tamparan keras seperti mendarat di wajahku. Lagi-lagi aku melakukan kesalahan setelah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar yang menghilangkan kepercayaan ayah padaku. Rasanya seperti aku ingin mati saja. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Aku terlalu terbebani.

"Sabar ya, Sasuke…" kata ibu sambil mengelus sedikit pundakku.

"Ya… Aku sudah tahu itu…"

Aku sudah tahu kalau akhirnya menjadi seperti ini. Tak akan ada akhir yang bahagia untuk kami berdua. Tak akan… Dan tak akan pernah…

* * *

**=NORMAL POV=**

Pintu itu terbuka lebar. Beberapa orang mulai berlarian kecil menelusuri lorong sambil tetap mendorong ranjang itu. Sesosok tubuh yang terbaring itu mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke. Ia berlari mendekati orang yang ada disana. Lagi-lagi ia merasa melakukan kesalahan. Sebuah kesalahan besar yang membuat orang lain menderita.

Tubuh itu terbaring lemah. Hanya dadanya yang naik turun menandakan bahwa raganya masih bersama dengan rohnya. Matanya menelurusi setiap lekuk tubuh pemuda berparas cantik itu. Ada perubahan. Tubuhnya kini tak lagi menggelembung seperti sebelumnya.

"Sasuke… Jika kau lelah pulang saja. Ibu akan menjaga disini…" Mikoto berkata lembut pada Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng dan masih tetap menatap tubuh lemah dihadapannya.

"Ibu saja yang pulang. Aku mau disini menjaga Naruto…"

"Tapi…"

"Tolonglah…" kata Sasuke menahan tangisnya. Mikoto yang akhirnya mengerti langsung tersenyum kecil dan mencium puncak kepala anaknya.

"Kalau begitu, ibu pulang ya. Jaga kesehatan dan jangan lupa makan tepat waktu…"

Sasuke tidak menjawab perkataan Mikoto. Mikoto melihat anaknya dengan tatapan begitu miris. Ia ingin menangis dan memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi kakinya terhenti saat anaknya berkata sesuatu.

"Apa, Naruto? Kau ingin pudding yang waktu itu? Ha ha ha… Iya… Akan aku belikan… Gadis kecil mau apa?"

"Sasuke… Sasuke…"

"Apa? Mau pudding juga seperti kaachan? Iya… nanti touchan belikan…" katanya kemudian tersenyum

"Sasuke… Apa…"

"Eh? Orang itu? Oh… dia adalah obaachan mu… cantikkan? Hm? Dia seperti otouchan? Ha ha ha… ya, karena obaachan adalah kaachannya otouchan…"

"Sasuke hentikan ini… SASUKE!!!" Mikoto berteriak histeris sambil menatap tubuh anaknya itu.

* * *

"Dia stress berat…"

Mikoto tahu itu akan terjadi

"Apa akan sembuh…"

"Butuh beberapa waktu…"

Ya, ia sudah mengerti. Penyakit itu akan memakan waktu yang lama untuk sembuh.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto…"

"Jika ia secara rutin melakukan terapi, saya yakin ia akan sembuh…"

Mikoto sudah tahu jawabannya sejak awal. Tapi ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan jawaban itu.

"Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tergantung kekuatan mereka untuk kembali ke alam sadar mereka…"

Mikoto tahu akan hal itu, tapi kenyataan itu sungguh sangat sulit ia pendam sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Dokter…"

"Ya, sama-sama…"

Ia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan dokter itu. Berjalan mengitari lorong-loring koridor. Menghapus air matanya yang keluar dari matanya yeng terlihat sembab. Lalu kakinya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah papan nama keluarga Uchiha.

**In this room:**

**-Uchiha Sasuke**

**-Uchiha Naruto**

Ia menghela nafas sebelum memasuki ruangan itu. Setelah memantapkan dirinya, ia membuka knop pintu itu.

"Naruto… Aku sayang sama Naruto. Sayang banget…"

"…"

"Nanti, kalau anak kita sudah besar, aku ingin menikahkan dia dengan anaknya Gaara…"

"…"

"Hei, Dobe… Kenapa hanya diam?"

"…"

"Kau membenciku, Dobe?"

"…"

"Ah… Syukurlah… Aku kira kau membenciku… Iya… Aku minta maaf karena waktu itu kalian nyaris pergi meninggalkan aku…"

"…"

"Iya, Dobe… Aku mencintaimu… Ha ha ha… Iya, Reita. Otouchan juga mencintai Reita… Sekarang kita tidur yuk…"

"…"

"Oyasumi, Dobe… Aishiteru…"

Pemandangan didepannya itu membuat Mikoto menangis pilu. Sang anak kesayangannya menjadi stress. Menantunya begitu tersadar hanya diam bagai sebuah raga tak bernyawa. Itachi dan Sai dipenjara atas tuduhan pemerkosaan. Sedangkan Gaara lebih memilih untuk kembali ke tempat asalnya di Suna. Ia memandang pemandangan didepannya itu. Sasuke memeluk Naruto sambil tidur dan menyisakan ruang diantara mereka berdua seperti ada seseorang yang tidur disana. Ia menangis. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tegar dan menerima semua cobaan dari Tuhan.

"Mungkin saja Tuhan menjanjikan sebuah rencana yang lebih baik untuk mereka berdua…"

**=OWARI=**

**FOOTER:**

**Argh!!!**

**Hasil akhir tidak memuaskan….**

**Saya kena Writer Block ini…**

**Aih…**

**Rasanya seperti mencekik diri sendiri ah ~~~**

**Biarpun jelek saya masih mengharapkan Review dari reader sekalian…**

**So, **

"**SEORANG PENULIS AMATIR NEED REVIEW DAN KOMEN PLEASE…"**


End file.
